The Avengers and Loki: The Ghost
by Kippy2002
Summary: Loki is back, just as promised. But he's now a ghost! What happened, and will the Avengers found out how to change him back? More importantly, will he be able to stay sane long enough for him to get back to normal? Or will he have to go to drastic measures and go to someone he never thought he would see again? Squeal to The Avengers and Loki: Turn into Teens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Loki! Come forward."

Odin's booming voice echoed through the great golden halls of the palace of Asgard. Loki, his hair jet-black, and his eyes a clear blue, stepped before the Alfather. Thor, his brother, stood next to Odin, with their mother, Frigga.

"Thor had explained to me, that your actions were made while you were not in your right mind." Odin said calmly, "Is this true?" Loki looked up at him and replied, "Yes, Alfather."

Odin seemed to think for a few moments, before saying, "Very well. You can stay here in Asgard, or you can return to Midgard, where your wife and child are. It is your choice."

Loki bowed again, and stood up, saying, "Thank you Father. But, if you wouldn't mind, I would like to return to Midgard."

"If that is your choice." Odin said. Thor stepped forward and offered, "I will take Loki back, Father. Then I shall return to do anything you bid of me." Thor bowed, then the two young men started to walk away, across the bridge.

Frigga turned to Odin, saying, "Do you think Loki will be safe on Midgard?"

"I don't see why not." Odin answered, standing up, "Besides, Verity will be with him." Frigga nodded, but still looked a little uneasy.

***On the bridge***

They were nearing the gate, and Thor was trying to get Loki to change his mind, though trying to be subtle about it. Loki sighed heavily and stopped, saying, "Brother. I will come and visit, and I'm sure Verity will want to come back as well. I promise."

Thor sighed and gave a small smile, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder. "I know, Brother. In the mean time, we get to spend some more time together on Midgard. This time, not as children."

They laughed for a long time. Once they had stopped, Loki took a breath and started towards the gate with Thor a couple of steps behind. Loki looked behind him, saying, "I did miss you Thor."

Thor stopped, stunned. A smile was plastered on Loki's face as he continued forward. But then he froze on the spot. Thor frowned, and asked, "What is it Loki?"

But he got no reply. Soon, Loki started to shake uncontrollably, falling down onto the bridge. Thor ran forward, and tried to grab his brother's shoulders, but his hands went straight through. Thor stared into Loki's face, which was starting to turn dark blue.

"Loki!" Thor shouted, trying with all his might, to grab hold of Loki's body. But every time his hands went through, and Loki became more and more transparent. Loki's eyes were wide, and full of fear.

He opened his lips, and a dry husky voice came, saying, "Thor..."

Then Loki's body disappeared, leaving no sign or anything saying that Loki had been there.

Thor slumped over, and cried till his lungs would burst, causing the clouds to darken and thunder to boom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Verity sighed heavily and looked down at the little boy with jet-black hair, and blue eyes. He looked up at her and asked, "Can I say it Mummy?" Verity smiled at him and said, "Of course you can, Leo. We'll both say it."

Leo's eyes sparkled with excitement, as he turned to face the lift doors again. Verity smiled softly to herself, watching her three year old son waiting and staring at the doors. Then she sighed and closed her eyes sadly. Leo reminded her so much of Loki, who had left her three years earlier, promising that he would be back.

But she was still waiting, and Loki hasn't shown up. Neither has Thor, Verity thought grimly. Before she could dwell on the matter anymore, a bell rang and the lift doors opened. Leo looked around, looking a little disappointed, because nobody was in the lounge room. Verity smiled slightly, knelt down and whispered, "They're all outside."

Again, Leo's eyes lit up as he raced pass the couches and to the doors leading outside, with his mother close behind him. Everyone was on the balcony. Verity smiled as she counted them off.

Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha and Bruce. Then she frowned slightly. They seemed to be waiting for something. Or someone.

Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the open door, sneaking very quietly. Verity rolled her eyes slightly, thinking again, how alike her son was to Loki.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They shouted, Leo the loudest, at the five avengers standing on the balcony. Everyone turned around and exclaimed in surprise, Tony actually had his hand on his chest, mocking a heart attack.

Leo giggled evilly, before running to Tony and hugging his knees. Everyone laughed, and hugged Leo in turn, then Verity.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow." Tony said, after hugging Verity. Leo had himself wrapped around his legs again. Verity smiled and told him, "We decided to surprise you. Who's coming?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

Verity narrowed her eyes at him, then pointed to everyone else on the platform, saying, "You're all waiting for something. Is it Thor?"

Leo looked up and asked, "Who's Thor?"

Steve gave a nervous laugh, before telling him, "He's your uncle, Leo. And, yes, Verity. Thor is coming." Verity sighed and said, "Thank you Steve. It would be nice to see Thor again. What about Loki?"

Everyone shifted their feet uncomfortably, and Natasha pointed up at the sky, saying, "Looks like Thor's coming. I think it's best if we let him explain."

They all gave a slight sigh of relief and nodded, looking up at the sky. Leo stared in fascination as a rainbow bridge crashed down before them, and Thor appeared through the last streaks of light that slowly disappeared.

"Welcome back to Earth, Thor." Tony said, placing a hand on the big man's shoulders. Thor nodded and smiled at them all, then his smile vanished as he saw Verity, her face stern and worried.

She placed her hands on her hips and demanded, "Where's Loki?"

Thor looked around him uncomfortably, fingering Mjolnir by his side, before saying, "He's... missing."

Verity narrowed her eyes, and hissed, "Explain." Leo looked back and forth between the two grown ups, before deciding that this man must be his uncle. So Leo run towards Thor, and hugged his knees.

Thor looked down in surprise, then cried out and tried to back away from Leo. Verity's eyes widened, and she swung Leo up into her arms, hissing at Thor, "What is the matter with you?"

Everyone stared at him, while Leo buried his face in his mother's clothes, crying slightly. He didn't like crying, but no one ever acted like that around him, as if he were a rat.

This thought made Leo cry even more, that Verity's shirt was soaked in tears. But no sound came from the little boy, while Thor blabbed apologizes, saying, "I thought it was Loki! He looks so like him, and it's even worse since he vanished!"

"What?!" Verity cried, trying to stop the flow of tears coming from Leo. Thor bit his lip and looked down at the ground, hanging his head in shame. After waiting for a few seconds, Verity flung her hair as she turned around and headed back inside, calling over her shoulder, "We best talk about this inside."

Tony's eyes were wide, but he started forward, pulling Thor along with him. Once they were all sitting, Verity whispered some words to Leo. He turned around and looked straight at Thor, tilting his head on one side.

Thor stared at Leo in amazement, as the little boy copied the look on his face. Leo then frowned and crossed his arms, saying, "You're no fun!"

Everyone tried to stop laughing, but it just came out as snorts. Leo looked around him, then smiled a wicked little smile, that so matched his father's that anyone would think he was Loki.

Verity smiled, then said to Thor, "Now. Please explain what you mean by 'vanished'."

Thor sighed and told her, "We were heading towards the gate, Loki was in front. Then he stopped, and started to go blue, then he became see-through. I tried to grab him, but my hands went straight through, like an illusion. But it was not a fraud, for I had touched Loki's shoulder not long before it happened. Then... he was gone."

He stopped, his head hanging down, while Verity stared at him in horror. Steve patted the big man's shoulder uncomfortably, feeling a little ridiculous. Thor sighed and looked up at them, saying, "I think he was trying to tell me something. I didn't know what though. He said my name, but he was gone before he could say anything else."

Verity closed her eyes, and tried to say calmly, "So... you're telling me, that Loki is... dead?"

She opened them to see Thor shrugging, saying, "I do not know. I've been looking for him ever since."

"When did it happen?" Verity asked, her voice high. Thor sighed and told her, "Three years ago."

Everyone was looking at her uncomfortably, while Verity's eyes widened and she mouthed the words. Leo looked up at his mother uncertainly, placing a small hand on her arm, saying, "Mummy? What is wrong?"

Verity looked at her son, and told him quietly, "Your father isn't coming home, Leo."

Leo looked down sadly, before smiling at her and saying, "That's alright! I didn't have a daddy before, so I don't need one now!" Verity laughed as tears fell down her cheeks. Leo always saw the bright side of things.

She drew him in for a hug, kissing his head, before whispering to him, "Yeah. You're right, sweetie."

"I'm afraid, you're wrong."

Everyone turned around, or threw their heads up, to look at a tall figure with jet-black hair, blue eyes and a smile curving on the edge of his lips. Verity cried out, placing a hand over her mouth, while Thor stood up and shouted, "Brother!"

Then he ran forward to hug him. Loki held up his hands, his eyes wide, as he said, "No Thor! Don't!"

But Thor had reached him and had thrown his arms around his brother. But he went through Loki. He looked at his hands in dismay, then looked up as another image of Loki appeared next to him.

"As I was going to say," Loki said, brushing his jacket off a little, "this is an illusion."

Everyone frowned and asked at the same time, "Why?" They all stared at him as he sighed and told them, "Because I can't be here in body."

"So you can only be in here in mind?" Tony asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Loki glared at him and said, "No, Stark! It is worse than that. I am in spirit form."

Again, everyone stared at him, until Loki moved uncomfortably, saying, "I can explain if that is what you wish." Everyone nodded, so he took a deep breath and started his tale,

"You already know the tale of how I disappeared, so I can continue the tale of what happened after. I woke in a dark hole, which was full of voices, so loud that it felt like my ears would burst. Then something came up to me and grabbed my heart, and pulled it out. Everything was dark, and when I woke next, I was back on the bridge. Thor was there also and he wanted to come here, Midgard. I followed him, thinking that he could see me. But later I realized that no one could see me."

Everyone stared at in shock, wonder, and fear. They were all thinking the same thing. Loki was dead, and this was his ghost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Tony cleared his throat and said, "Okay. Do you mind giving us a couple of minutes?"

Loki smirked at him and told him, "Even if this image was to leave the room, you wouldn't be able to know whether I was here or not." Everyone stared at him, then looked at each other.

Leo frowned and asked, "What's... Midgard?"

Verity's eyes widened and she whispered to him, "It's another name for Earth." Leo nodded slowly, and asked again, "Who are you?"

Everyone turned their heads to stare at Loki, whose face was showing an assortment of emotions. Shock, anger, suspicion and sadness. Loki looked down slightly, before saying, "I am Loki of Asgard."

Leo tilted his head on one side, asking, "Where's that?"

Thor cleared his throat and pointed to the ceiling, making Leo frown and ask, "Asgard is upstairs?" Again, everyone tried to smother their laughter, while Thor banged his hand on his forehead, and Verity tried to stop herself from smiling. But it was hard, because Loki was smiling at his son as he said, "No, I think what my brother is trying to tell you, is that Asgard is another world. Very far from here."

Thor nodded and said quietly to Loki, "Thank you, Brother."

"Wait a second." Tony put up his hand and asked Loki, "How long have you been here for?"

Loki's eyes widened in surprise, but he answered, "I came here a year ago. But I am more surprised that I have been asleep for more than two years." Natasha cleared her throat and said, "You've been watching us? For a year?"

Everyone shifted their feet uncomfortably, and Tony said, "Well, I'm not going to the bathroom any time soon." Loki's face was sketched in disgust as he hissed, "I hardly stayed in the same _room_ as you Stark! Little lone follow you everywhere!"

Verity had to hide her face so that no one could see that tears of laughter were falling down her cheeks. Leo looked up at his mother and whispered, "What is Tony upset about?"

"I'll tell you later." Verity whispered back, as Clint begun laughing his head off.

Tony was staring hatefully at Loki as he hissed, "Boy. I'm not surprised that you're invisible, if you can't even act like a grown man in front of your kid."

Everyone stopped moving and watched while Loki's eye twitched, as his image started to go crazy, and magic flew everywhere, upsetting papers and other things. Then everyone yelled in shock while Tony was lifted into the air and Loki shouted at him, "DON'T BRING MY SON INTO THIS, STARK!"

Steve and Clint jumped up onto the couch and grabbed Tony under the arms. Steve frowned as he felt around Tony's throat and felt a hand curled around it.

"Something's grabbed hold of him here." He said to Clint, who nodded and got one of his arrows out. Steve pointed, and Clint brought arrow down.

Loki yelled in pain, while Tony was released and his full wait was put onto Steve and Clint, who fell onto the ground. Loki's image disappeared, his yells were cut off too, but they echoed through the tower.

Verity tried to take a deep breath to calm herself. Leo was curled up in her arms, his head buried again in fear, and she was holding him close to her, as if afraid that Loki's magic might hurt him.

A few papers floated down to the ground, while everyone stared at the place where Loki had been. Steve and Clint were helping Tony up, who was rubbing his throat as if it pained him.

Thor walked towards him and asked, "Are you alright? Was it Loki's magic that lifted you up?"

Tony shook his head and said in a husky voice, "No. It wasn't magic. It _was_ Loki. He had his hand around my neck, and he was squeezing it. I could barely breathe!"

Verity frowned and asked, "So... where is he now?"

Everyone shrugged. Then they jumped as the bell for the lift sounded and the doors opened. They all expected to see Loki walk into the room, and they all sighed in relief and fear as they saw who it was.

Pepper and Director Fury.

"Hey, Pep." Tony said awkwardly as Pepper stopped in her tracks as she saw all of the papers on the ground.

"Tony," she asked, "What happened here?"

Everyone grimaced while Fury glared at them. "Um," Tony looked around him, then spotted Verity and said, "Verity and Leo are here."

Pepper looked to where he was pointing, and her face lit up as she said, "Verity, hi! I thought you were coming tomorrow! And Thor!" She walked towards him and hugged him, then went over to Verity and hugged her too.

Leo looked up at Pepper as she knelt next to him and asked, "How are you Leo?" Leo shrugged, but smiled at her.

"That still doesn't explains what happened." Fury said, his voice loud and annoyed. Everybody closed their eyes briefly and started to explain at the same time. But they all stopped and started to decided who was to tell him.

"Some time today would be nice!" Fury called over the noise.

Everyone turned to look at him and froze. Fury frowned and asked, "What is the problem?"

Pepper frowned and pointed behind him as she asked, "What's J.A.R.V.I.S doing, Tony?"

"That isn't J.A.R.V.I.S, Lady Pots." Thor said, staring at the space behind Fury. Fury frowned and turned around to see Loki, smiling wickedly at him, with his hands behind his back. He quickly backed away from him, placing a hand on his gun and saying, "Where the hell did he come from?!"

Loki's smile grew as he said quietly, "I was here the entire time."

"Enough games, Loki!" Tony yelled at him. Everyone turned to look at him, and saw that his neck was starting to go red. Loki's smile grew even more as he hissed at Tony, "Well, Stark. That is what you get for saying things that shouldn't be said."

Tony glared at him as he shouted, "That doesn't give you permission to choke someone to death!" Loki's smile disappeared and his right eye twitched as he started towards him. Thor stepped in front of him and said, "Brother! Do not hurt friend Stark again, for it won't put you in a good position with Father."

Loki stopped, swallowed and looked up at Thor saying, "You are right Brother. I only have one question."

"What is it?" Fury asked, still with his hand on his gun. Loki turned to face him, placing his left hand on his chest, showing that blood was dripping down it from the wound made from Clint's arrow.

Clint spun round on the spot, looking for his arrow while Loki, asked, "Can I kill Stark for this?"

Verity stared at the wound, with Leo cuddling up in her arms again. He was frightened of the man that kept appearing and disappearing. He was big, mean, angry, and he had a really loud voice that seemed to echo.

Pepper stood up and went to stand next to Tony, asking, "Who's that?"

Loki closed his eyes slightly, turned around to face her and said, "My name's Loki, I'm from Asgard. Thor's brother. You're Lady Pots. Can I kill Stark now?"

"No." Fury said, bringing his gun out of its holster slightly. Loki raised an eyebrow at him and said, "That won't help you."

Fury frowned and asked, "Why not?" Thor cleared his throat and told him, "This is an image of Loki."

"So where's the real Loki?" Fury asked, starting to get a little bit annoyed now. Steve placed his hand on his eyes and said in a tired voice, "He's also here."

Pepper and Fury were staring at everyone in confusion. Loki was smiling hugely, and looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing. Verity sighed, stood up while holding Leo in her arms and said loudly, "He's here in spirit."

Fury stared at her in disbelief as he repeated, "In spirit?"

"Yes." Natasha nodded, saying, "He's basically a ghost."

Loki sighed heavily and walked towards the couch, where he stretched out. Everyone stared in surprise, except Thor and Verity, as they saw that his left hand was healed. Loki raised an eyebrow at them, looked at his hand, and said quite calmly, "My wounds heal very quickly. But that is not the point. I am not a ghost. I am alive, just trapped."

Clint cleared his throat, holding his found arrow, and said, "How are you trapped?"

"I can contact all of you, so that we can talk, but if I don't have an image of me here, then you wouldn't be able to see me, or hear me." Loki said, sounding rather quite tired.

Verity stared at him, her amber eyes watching his face, as she asked, "What aren't you telling us?"

Loki avoided her eyes as he said, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you not telling us, Loki!" Verity cried, "Is something going to happen?"

"Yes." Loki closed his eyes as he told them in a quiet voice, "If I don't get back into my body, eventually, I won't be able to do anything at all. Which means, that I wouldn't be able to move, or do any kind of magic. All I would be able to do, was watch everyone around me. I wouldn't be able to talk, sleep, I wouldn't even be able to make my body solid."

Everyone was staring at him, still not quite getting it.

Loki sighed heavily, leaned forward and stared at them all, saying, "Basically, to all of you, I would be dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Everyone was quiet while they sat on the couches. There wasn't an image of Loki around, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. They all felt uncomfortable with what he had told them. Tony sighed heavily and said in a tired voice, "So what are we going to do?"

Verity shook her head, unable to speak. Thor glanced at her before saying, "It is very simple. We find Loki's body."

"Great!" Tony threw his hands up, falling onto the couch, "I know he said that his body's here as well, but it could be anywhere! So looking for it, is going to take forever!"

Pepper raised an eyebrow at him before suggesting, "We could always use J.A.R.V.I.S. He'll be able to find him quickly." Everyone looked up at her. Verity closed her eyes, trying not to let any hope flare within her. She knew that Leo didn't like Loki, and so it would be unfair for both of them if they couldn't get along.

Bruce cleared his throat and said, "All we would need to do is take a picture of Loki's face, then leave J.A.R.V.I.S to find him outside of the tower."

Tony sighed, staring at everyone in disbelief. Then he threw his hands up again, saying, "Why not?! It would be nice to get a little bit of payback when he's solid. Oi! Loki!"

Everyone waited, but nothing happened. Tony stared around him in disbelief and cried, "What, you're shy now?! Come on, you lunatic! We're going to find your body, so that you can get back into it!"

Still nothing. Everyone sighed heavily, looking sadly at Tony who was still looking around for a sign of Loki. Verity stood up and told them, "I'm going into the kitchen. Come on, Leo. We'll get you some food."

Leo nodded and slid off the couch and toddled after his mother. He looked behind him once and saw that everyone was looking around them, as if expecting to see Loki coming around a corner. Leo frowned and turned his head to see his mother walking into the kitchen.

He climbed onto a chair and sat, waiting. The man that disappeared and appeared very suddenly, was interesting to Leo, though he was scary. But his mother seemed to really like that man called Loki. Leo frowned even more as he thought about the way he had acted when Tony was pointing at him. It was a bit funny to see Tony up in the air like that, but he didn't like when the papers and other things went into the air.

Leo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when someone sat next to him. Leo only looked up when he heard the man clear his throat. He jumped and stood up on his chair, trying to back away from the man who scared him.

Loki smiled a little before saying, "I'm sorry if I frightened you." Leo shook his head and replied, "You do not scare me."

Loki raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure?"

There was silence for a few moments, Leo was watching him, while Loki gave a small smile. Leo frowned and asked, "Why does my mummy know you?" Loki sighed heavily and answered, "That is a very long tale."

"Can you tell me?" Leo asked, tilting his head on one side. Loki frowned and said quietly, "Not all of it. But I can tell you that I am your father."

Leo smiled and shook his head, saying, "Nope. Your wrong. Mummy said that my daddy isn't coming home."

"Yes, she did." Loki thought for a few seconds, before asking quietly, "How can I prove that I am who I say I am?"

Leo smiled at him, before saying, "You can't."

Loki gave a breathy chuckle, telling him, "I always find a way." He frowned, before asking, "What is your father's name?"

Leo clapped his hands together and cried, "Twenty questions! I love this game!" He stopped and thought for a moment, placing a finger on his chin. Then his eyes widened and he said, "My daddy's name is... Loki. I think."

"Did your mother tell you what he looks like?" Loki asked, smiling slightly. He just realized that Leo looked rather like him. Leo thought for a few seconds, before answering, "Mummy said I looked a lot like him. So... black hair, and... blue eyes!"

Loki raised one of his eyebrows, asking another question, "Where does he come from?"

Leo stared at him, before shrugging and saying, "I don't know. Mummy never said." Loki stared at him in disbelief. But then he shook his head, and asked instead, "What is my name?"

"You said that it was..." Leo thought for a few seconds. Then, "Oh!"

He stared at Loki with new eyes, whispering, "Your my daddy?"

Loki tried to stop smiling as he nodded and said, "Yes. I am."

"You were telling the truth?" Leo asked then added, "Mummy said not to trust everything you say, because you lie a lot." Loki gave another chuckle and said, "Yes. I do. But I told your mother three years ago, when you were just a newborn... that I would never lie to her. I also will never lie to you."

Leo smiled widely at him, before jumping off of his seat and running into the kitchen, shouting, "Daddy's here!"

***Bedtime***

Verity stared in disbelief as Leo told her about Loki coming to sit next to him and playing twenty questions with him. She was tucking her son into bed, while listening to his story.

"Then he asked what his name was, and it was Daddy!" Leo said, finishing his story while smiling widely at her. Verity sighed heavily and said softly, "So he told you the truth. Yes it is true that he is your daddy. Is there anything else you wish to tell before sleep?"

Leo nodded and said, "Daddy told me that he would never lie to me." Verity smiled lovingly at him, kissed him on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, my little Lokison."

"Night Mummy." Leo mumbled as he turned over and closed his eyes. Verity smiled and left the room, turning out the light and closing the door. She turned around and jumped back as she saw that Loki was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Loki," Verity begun breathing hard. Loki held up a hand and said, "You don't need to say anything."

Verity shook her head, saying, "But you told our son that you're his father! Of course I have to say something. Leo's now so interested in you! Before, he was scared of you, and I don't think the shouting helped with that!"

Loki gave a small smile, opening his eyes. Verity stared in shock as she saw that his eyes were watery.

"What happened?" She asked, since it wasn't like Loki to tear up like this. Loki sighed heavily and shook his head, saying, "I'm going to kill Stark when I get my body back."

Verity sighed, leaned against the wall and asked, "Why?"

"He told me to go into a room, where they can get started with finding my body." Loki said, a hit of anger in his voice, "Then there were all of these blinding lights. I can barely see!"

Verity tried to suppress a laugh. Once she had gotten it under control she smiled at him and said, "Tony's just trying to have fun."

Loki gave her a tired smile, before looking down at the ground. Verity frowned and asked, "What is it?"

He shook his head and sighed, before saying quietly, "When I went back to Asgard... Father gave me a choice."

Verity nodded slowly, saying, "You've started to call Odin 'Father' again, which is a good sign. What choice?"

Loki closed his eyes, before whispering, "He said that I could join my family again in Asgard, or... I could come down here to be with you." He looked up at her. Verity stared at him, waves of emotion going through her. Love, happiness, wonder.

"What did you choose?" She asked quietly. Loki gave her a small smile, saying, "Well I promised that I would come back." Verity gave a small laugh, still watching Loki as he continued, "I wanted to come back here. I knew that if I asked you to come back with me to Asgard, you would have said yes. But you have had a hard fitting in again. We both would."

Verity smiled at him lovingly. She would have reached out for his hand, but she remembered that it was just an image of Loki, and she couldn't stand to watch him disappear.

Loki watched her face very closely, before stepping closer to her and whispering in her ear, "I shall always love you, Lady Verity."

Verity nodded and whispered back, "I know. I will always love you as well, Loki. For as long as I live, you will always be my Loki." She gave him a watery smile, which he returned with a huge one.

He raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder lightly. Though he was just an image, Verity could feel his hand resting there. Just for a moment, before the image wavered, then vanished slowly. But still he smiled at her, even though she could no longer see it.

Then he gave her a swift kiss on the cheek, before turning around and left her standing there, with tears silently falling down her face.

***The next morning***

Loki paced in the living room. Everyone was sitting at the table eating, and he tried not to think about food, for he was always hungry. He stopped pacing as Tony walked into the room, holding a slice of toast in one hand and in the other, a phone.

Tony sat down on the couch with a mumbled greeting to Loki, who tried hard not to look at the food in his hand. Loki groaned and said, "Have you found anything yet?!"

Tony looked up in surprise, saying, "Whoa! What's up with you?"

Loki groaned loudly, and again he felt that stab of hatred for Tony. But he fought it down and tried to say calmly, "I would like to return to my body, very soon."

"What's the rush?" Tony asked lazily, crunching on his toast. Loki's eye twitched as he stared at Tony, trying to make sure that he didn't look at the food in his hand.

Instead, he took a breath before saying, "How far have you gotten, with your search?"

Tony shrugged and said, "J.A.R.V.I.S found your body. Only thing is... it's on the other side of the world."

Loki frowned and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Tony said, "that it's in a different country. China, to be exact."

Loki shrugged and replied, "So? Aren't you going to get it?!"

Tony placed the device down and replied, before biting into the toast, "After breakfast."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

So after Tony finished eating his toast, with agonizing slowness, they walked into the dinning room, with Loki glaring at Tony. They stopped in front of them, Loki crossing his arms and still glaring at him, while Tony explained what they were going to do.

"Right, so," Tony begun, "Last night, J.A.R.V.I.S found Loki's body. In china."

Everybody groaned, except Thor who looked around in surprise, asking, "So we fly."

"Thor," Natasha told him, "It takes a little longer for us to get to China by the jet. You can fly there with your hammer, so it's not much of a problem for you."

Pepper frowned and asked, "Wait, you're all going to go?"

Tony sighed deeply before saying, "No. Only a few of us need to go. I think that it should be me, Steve and Clint that goes. While the rest of you stay here. So, we'll land at the last reported sighting of him..."

Natasha cut him off by crying, "Excuse me? There's no way I'm leaving you boys alone to go on a mission like this. You'd probably stuff it up and lose sight of his body."

Clint cleared his throat and said to Natasha, "This really isn't something for girls."

Natasha, Pepper and Verity all glared at him. Clint looked down, while Tony nodded and agreed with him. Loki sighed very deeply, placing a couple of fingers on his temples. He was starting to get a head ace.

Soon everyone was standing and shouting at each other who should go and who should stay. Leo had jumped off his seat and ran into the lounge room, not liking the loud voices. Loki watched him run, while everyone else was too busy with their shouting competition. Finally, he had enough.

"SILENCE!" He shouted at them. His voice echoed through the tower, and it rang with power and rage. Everyone stopped fighting and stared at him in fear. Loki took a breath and said, "Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Captain America go to get my body back. Hulk, Thor, Verity, Lady Pots, Leo and I stay here, while Stark goes out to get more food."

He spoke with a final attitude, and no one dared to argue with him as he started to walk away. Except Tony.

Tony followed him and demanded, "Why have I got to go out and get food?! I've got plenty of food!"

Loki stopped and glared at him, before hissing out of the corner of his mouth, "Will there be enough for me, since I am starving, and haven't eaten for three years?!"

Tony stared at him, opening and closing his mouth. Finally he closed it and pursed his lips together. Loki glared at him for a few seconds, before moving on to find Leo in the lounge room.

Everyone stared after him, some with shock, others with respect on their faces. Verity watched Loki kneel down next to a couch and coxed Leo out.

"Have they stopped their loudness?" Leo asked from underneath the couch.

Loki nodded and said, "Yes. They will not bother you anymore."

Leo crept out from under the couch, asking, "Why?"

Verity walked into the room and said quietly, "Because they're all too scare of your father."

He started giggling as he turned to face Loki, asking, "They are? Why are they scared of you, Daddy?"

"Because of his loud voice, like any other Son of Odin." Thor cried as he walked into the room, grinning like mad. Leo slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing. Verity started laughing with him, so did Thor. Only Loki was still straight faced. In the image.

If Loki was visible, they would see that he was laughing just like his son was, rolling on the ground. But since they couldn't see him, he made sure that his image wasn't showing any kind of emotion.

Once they had all stopped laughing, Pepper walked in and said, "I'm going to the markets to buy food and other things, instead of Tony."

"Understandable, Lady Pots." Thor said, whipping his face, which was wet with tears.

Pepper smiled warmly at them, before leaving them. They all stood up and went into the dinning room, where Bruce and Tony were sitting. Obviously, everyone else had left.

Tony looked up at them, looking a little grim. Bruce gave them all a warm smile as they sat down, except Loki. Leo looked around him, before whispering something to Verity. She nodded and asked Tony, "You don't mind if we put up decorations while we're waiting, do you?"

Loki frowned, not sure what was happening. But Tony's face lit up as he cried, "Yeah! We can all do it. Except for poor Pops over there." He gestured his head over at Loki.

They all stood up and went down to the garage, where Tony kept all of his Christmas stuff. Loki followed them, unsure what was happening. Leo seemed excited about something, and Thor was grinning like a fool again. Tony was jumping around, singing strange songs, while Bruce and Verity just watched with mild interest.

" _Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _"'Tis the season to be jolly_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _"Don we now our gay apparel_

 _"Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

 _"Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"_

Tony was singing loudly, looking over his shoulder every now and then at Loki, who stared at him with disgust. Leo was trying to sing along with him, but he didn't know all of the words so it was hard for him.

 _"See the blazing Yule before us_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _"Strike the harp and join the chorus_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _"Follow me in merry measure_

 _"Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

 _"While I tell of Yule-tide treasure_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"_

Loki groaned loudly, and placed his hands over his ears, which only made Tony sing louder. They were all standing outside of a garage door now, and Tony sang while he unlocked the door.

 _"Fast away the old year passes_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _"Hail the new year, lads and lasses_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

 _"Sing we joyous, all together_

 _"Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

 _"Heedless of the wind and weather_

 _"Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"_

Tony stopped, and opened the door. He looked over his shoulder at Loki, who was staring at him in disgust. Tony gave him a small smile, while everyone else walked into the garage. Loki watched as Tony followed the rest, and he slowly put his hands down. Leo was looking at a box, exclaiming every now and then.

Verity walked over to him and handed him a small box. She knelt down and whispered something to him. Loki frowned as Leo came towards him and said, "Come on Daddy! We can lead them back up stairs."

Loki watched as Leo started forward, before following him up the many stairs to the closest lift. Verity carried with her a long box, which had little greens trees plastered on the sides. Tony carried a fairly big box, and told which boxes Thor should pick up. Bruce carried yet another box. Loki stared in disbelief as he saw that there were many other boxes in the room behind them.

Thor walked behind him with Verity, while Bruce and Tony brought up the rear. Loki had to cover his ears, for Tony had started singing again, making Leo sing as well.

 _"Dashing through the snow_

 _"In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _"Over the fields we go_

 _"Laughing all the way_

 _"Bells and bobtail ring_

 _"Making spirits bright_

 _"What fun it is to laugh and sing_

 _"A sleighing song tonight!"_

Leo pressed the button for the lift, while Loki pressed harder against his ears as they sang louder. It was then that he realized that Bruce had joined in too.

 _"Jingle bells, jingle bells_

 _"Jingle all the way_

 _"Oh! what fun it is to ride_

 _"In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _"Jingle bells, jingle bells_

 _"Jingle all the way_

 _"Oh! what fun it is to ride_

 _"In a one-horse open sleigh"_

The lift doors opened and they all walked inside, with Loki still pressing his hands on his ears. It wasn't so much the song that was bad, it was more Tony's voice, which was off key. Thor was tapping his foot lightly to the song as they started upwards.

 _"A day or two ago_

 _"I thought I'd take a ride_

 _"And soon Miss Fanny Bright_

 _"Was seated by my side_

 _"The horse was lean and lank_

 _"Misfortune seemed his lot_

 _"He got into a drifted bank_

 _"And then we upshot_

The doors opened and everyone hopped out. Once Loki was able to go, he walked quickly into the lounge room, thinking that he would get away from the noise Tony had started. But they followed him! Loki sat down on the couch and tried not to listen to Tony, who had sat himself next to Loki. He was still singing, while he untangled lights.

Everyone else were unpacking their boxes.

 _"A day or two ago_

" _The story I must tell_

 _"I went out on the snow_

 _"And on my back I fell_

 _"A gent was riding by_

 _"In a one-horse open sleigh_

 _"He laughed as there I sprawling lie_

 _"But quickly drove away"_

Loki glared at Thor as he begun to join in, not nearly as well as Leo, but still singing with them.

 _"Now the ground is white_

 _"Go it while you're young_

 _"Take the girls tonight_

 _"and sing this sleighing song_

 _"Just get a bobtailed bay_

 _"Two forty as his speed_

 _"Hitch him to an open sleigh_

 _"And crack! You'll take the lead"_

"Right! Here we are!" Tony cried, finishing his song as he pulled out a star. Loki still had his hands over his ears, just in case Tony started singing again. But he stayed silent.

Loki slowly placed his hands down, still ready to place them back where they had been if Tony started singing again. But it seemed that Tony was a bit busy pulling a green thing out of the box which Verity had carried upstairs. Leo was exclaiming in excitement, staring as Tony and Verity put three parts of the tree together and stood it in the middle of the room.

Thor's face was split in two by a grin as he stared at the tree in wonder. Even Loki was watching with interest as Tony stood back, looking up at the tree proudly. Bruce nodded approval, before saying, "Nice. Should we decorate it now?"

Everyone, except Loki, exclaimed in delight. Tony placed the lights he had been untangling around the tree. Leo worked with Thor by placing the tinsel after Tony was finished, Thor doing the high part of the tree, Leo doing the lower part.

Verity glanced over at Loki, who was staring at everyone as they put many other decorations on the tree, with a hint of disgust on his face. Verity shook her head slightly and went over to sit next to him.

"Why do you join in such a..." Loki failed to find the right words. Verity smiled at him and whispered, "Because it's fun. You should try putting something up on the tree."

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, asking, "How am I suppose to do that?"

Verity chuckled slightly, before replying, "Using your magic." Loki's eye sparked with his old mischievous self as he gave Verity a small smile.

Tony came over to them and said, "Hey guys. Well, I think we've finished with the decorations. Except the star." Loki gave a breathy chuckle while saying, "You know nothing, Stark."

He turned his gaze on to the star on the coffee table in front of him. Tony frowned slightly at him, about to ask a question, when the star lifted into the air and flew to the top of the tree, where it landed nicely in place.

After it was there, Loki sighed heavily. It had taken a lot of his energy.

"That was brilliant, Brother!" Thor cried, while Leo smiled at him proudly. Loki gave Thor a small smile, before saying, "If you don't mind... I think I'll rest now. That took a lot of energy from me."

Thor nodded saying, "Of course."

"We'll let you rest, Pops." Tony said, smiling hugely at his little nickname for Loki.

Loki's image disappeared as he closed his eyes and started to rest. Everyone moved around him, placing the rest of the decorations around the tower while he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Well, I think we've covered the entire tower." Tony said, placing his hands on his hips, looking proudly into the lounge room. Everyone nodded and sat down on the couch, looking exhausted. Leo was curled up into a ball, for he had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Verity sat next to him and played around his hair while slept.

Thor was smiling widely, not saying anything. Bruce just picked up some of his notes and started writing things down again. Tony sighed and looked over at the lift doors which had just opened up to show that Pepper was carrying bags of food in.

"Wow." She said, looking around her in awe. Tony smiled at her as she walked in, saying, "It's amazing."

Everyone looked at her proudly as she walked into the kitchen to put the food away, staring around her. Tony thumped down onto the couch and patted it lightly, looking around him. He was starting to get a bit bored now. Then he sighed heavily and said, "I wonder when Pops going to wake up."

Verity sighed and asked, "Why must you tease Loki so? What did he do to you, Tony?"

Tony stared at her as he cried, "One, he pinned me against the wall. Then he tried to choke me to death!" He stared in disbelief as Verity shook her head at him.

He opened his mouth to say more, when the lift bell sounded again and four people walked out of it. Natasha, Clint, Steve and another man who looked exactly like Loki, except for the clothes.

"Hey. You found him." Bruce said, looking up at the man, who was looking around him in awe. Tony narrowed his eyes slightly at him as he sat down a couch. Natasha nodded and told them, "He says that his name's Tom."

Clint threw down onto a couch, stretching out and placing his hands behind his head. Steve sighed and said, "He also says that he has no memory from before three years ago."

Tony's eyes widened as Tom's cheeks went a little bright. Natasha nodded, but before she could anything, Tony asked, "Can't you talk or something?"

Tom cleared his throat and said in a low voice, "I can. I'm just... surprised that I was brought here. Am I in trouble?"

"You could say that." Verity said, making Tom turn and look at her. His cheeks went into an even brighter red colour. Verity gave him a puzzled look, asking, "What is it?"

Clint laughed and said loudly, "He thinks you're hot!"

Tom stared down at the ground, his cheeks burning. Verity smiled slightly at him, before saying, "Sweet. But, as you can see, I'm not available for dating." She gestured to Leo, who mumbled something in his sleep. Tom nodded, stilled not looking at her.

Thor was staring at them, before he boomed through the place, "Brother! Where are you?"

There was a clatter from the kitchen and Pepper popped her head out, asking, "What was that for?"

But Thor wasn't paying any attention to her, since he shouted again, "Brother! We have found what you seek!"

"I am here, Thor." Came a tired voice. Everybody looked around to see where the voice had come from, Tom's eyes wide with fear. Then Loki appeared right next to Tony who yelled and backed away as far as he could.

Loki yawned and rubbed one of his eyes with the palm of his hand, before blinking and looking over at Thor, asking, "Why must you bother me, while I rest?"

Verity sighed and quickly explained, "They found your body."

By now, Loki's eyes were staring at Tom who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Loki didn't even blink. Tony waved a hand in front of his face, trying to grab his attention.

Thor grinned and cried, "So, we take the thing possessing Loki's body, and then Loki can return to his normal form!"

"It is not so simple." Loki said to Thor, making Tony jump away from him again.

Natasha frowned and asked, "Why not?" She winched slightly as Loki turned his gaze upon her, but she stayed where she stood. Loki took a breath, but was cut off by Tom, who cried out fearfully, "You're going to take my body?"

Everybody held their breath as Loki glared at Tom, rage dancing in his eyes. Tom shifted even more uncomfortably as Loki continued to stare at him. Verity shook her head and told him calmly, "No. We're not."

Tony frowned and said, "I thought that was exactly what we're going to do."

"No." Loki looked at him and said calmly, "We are not going to take his body. We're going to retrieve mine."

Clint raised his eyebrows at him and asked, "How?"

But before anyone could say anything more, Tom's voice cut through, saying, "You are going to take my body! Why?! Why do you want my body?!" He was standing and was turning around, looking at everyone frantically.

"Because we must!" Loki cried, a bit of rage sounding in his voice, that he meant to make it sound calm. Tom pointed his finger at him and shouted, "You! Why do you look like me?! Who are you?!"

Loki stood up and started to walk towards Tom, who was trying to back away from everyone. "I am Loki of Asgard. I am the rightful owner of the body you now dwell in."

Tom was shaking like mad as he cried over and over, "I don't know who you are! I don't know anything!"

Now, Loki was standing in front of him. He looked like he towered above Tom, with his back straight and his blue eyes glittering with magic, but they were only the same height.

Everyone was staring at them. Verity stood up and stood between the two of them, facing Loki and saying, "This is madness, Loki! You cannot take things by force!"

Loki looked down at her and gave her a charming smile, before saying, "Why not? Everybody does it all of the time."

"Not now." Verity said sternly, not returning his smile, "You can't take a body by force."

Tom was staring at her as she faced Loki, who closed his eyes and said quietly, "You are right, Verity. For one, I don't have the energy to do it."

Verity nodded and turned to face Tom, who was still staring at them in confusion. "I am sorry. For all of the trouble and distress we have caused you." Tom gave her a small nod, trying not to look into her face.

Loki moved to stand next to Thor, who looked at his brother sadly. Tom frowned and asked, "Haven't I seen you before?"

Thor looked over at him and pointed at himself. Everyone stared in shock as Tom nodded. Then his eyes widened and he cried out, "You're Thor!"

Everyone stared at Thor in surprise, but then Tom turned to all of them and started saying their names, "Tony Stark: Iron Man. Steve Rogers: Captain America. Bruce Banner: Hulk. Clint Barton: Hawkeye. Natasha Romanova: Black Widow. You're the avengers!"

Tom stared around him in surprise, a smile spreading across his face, while he cried, "I'm a huge fan!"

Tony puffed out his chest proudly, while everyone else stared around them in surprise. Verity gave a small laugh of shock, staring at Tom, and not noticing that Leo had woken.

Leo blinked and looked from Loki to Tom, who looked exactly the same, except in different clothes. He thought for a second, before sliding off of the couch and walking towards Tom and hugging his legs. Tom looked down at surprise at the little boy who looked up at him and smiled.

Verity's eyes widened as Loki walked forward. Tom saw him coming and tried to back away from him, picking Leo up so that he didn't hurt him.

Loki stopped and stared at Tom, his eye twitching slightly. Leo looked around him, and decided that he didn't like being up high, and tried to get down. But Tom was holding him in fear, because Loki was staring at him.

"Put my son down." Loki said in a deadly voice.

Tom nodded very slowly, and placed Leo down on the couch. Leo ran over to where Verity stood and hugged her knees. Loki closed his eyes briefly, turning around so that he was facing Thor.

Everyone was watching with wide eyes while Loki's image wavered slightly as he moved on to stand next to his brother. Tom took a deep breath, and collapsed onto a couch.

***Later that evening***

"How are we going to get Loki's body back, when someone lives in it?!" Pepper asked.

Everyone shrugged, wondering that themselves. They were sitting around a table. Loki's image was no where to been seen, but he was still watching everyone. Tom was in the lounge room, watching a movie with Verity and Leo.

Tony groaned and said loudly, "It might help if Loki would tell us that!"

Loki was standing next to Tony, and so got the full force of his voice. In turn, to tell Tony not to do that again, Loki flicked Tony's cheek.

"OW!" Tony cried, slapping a hand to his right cheek.

Everyone looked away and tried to contain their laughter. Except Thor, who praised his brother's strength.

"Tony's right." Natasha said once they had all calmed down, "Loki should tell us what we can do."

Thor shook his head, saying, "I do not think that my brother expected it to be this difficult. But we can not take this man out of Loki's body."

Everyone nodded agreement. Steve lent forward and thought for a few seconds, before asking, "What if we find another body for Tom to go into, so that Loki can have his own body back."

"That would not work, Captain." Loki said, his image sitting next to Tony, who jumped slightly.

Steve frowned and asked, "Why not?"

Loki took a breath before replying, "Because, every body in the universe is taken. Unless you are planning on taking a body whose owner has moved on. But he would still die."

Everyone frowned and turned to him and asked, "Why?"

"Because that body can no longer keep something living in it." Loki explained, "That was why they took my body. Because I was still alive. But I have a feeling that it won't last long. If my body dies, I die."

Silence. Deep, shocked silence. They all stared at Loki, Thor the most.

"Why did you not tell us before?" Thor asked, his voice low and mournful. Loki gave him a small smile before saying, "I didn't think it happen before I could return to my body, but now... he's dying, and I will die with him, if I do not return to my body."

Again, silence. Loki's words seemed to ring through everybody's heads. Tony cleared his throat and asked, "How do we get you back into your body, if he's already dying?"

Loki thought for a few seconds, before shrugging and saying, "I don't know. I don't have the strength to just get back into it and throw him out. I need time to think."

Tony nodded and said, "Alright. We'll let you think. Oh, that reminds me..." He turned to face everyone else and continued, "I'm hosting a Christmas party tonight."

Everybody groaned, Loki the most. Tony and Pepper looked around them in surprise, and Pepper called above the noise, "Don't worry. I've set it up, not Tony. So there won't be much to get you drunk."

Tony nodded and added, "Anyway, it might take all of our minds off of this 'Loki business'. It'll be fun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Mr & Mrs Samson. What a surprise!" Tony cried to two people. Mrs Samson blushed slightly before saying, "Well, you know us Tony. Never able to resist going to a party such as this."

Tony smiled and nodded, elbowing Thor next to him, who was looking over at the table that was loaded with food. He quickly snapped his head back so that he was facing the couple in front of him. Loki rolled his eyes slightly.

Mr Samson straightened his back, so that he looked around the same height as Thor and asked, "What is it you do, young man? Are you part of the band?"

"George!" Mrs Samson cried, slapping her husband's arm a little. Thor chuckled and said, "It is quite alright, Lady Samson."

She smiled and blushed even more, before asking, "What might your name be, sir?"

This time, Loki couldn't help but roll his eyes and scoff. Mr Samson stared at him with disgust, asking, "What's your problem?" Tony cleared his throat and answered before Loki could say anything, "He's a little bit rude, and doesn't know when to be polite..."

"Don't speak for me again, Stark." Loki cut across him, glaring at Tony who stopped and took a sharp breath. Mr Samson's mouth hung open in astonishment. Thor smiled at him and said to Loki, "Do not play around at Anthony's party, Brother."

The couple stared at Thor in surprise, and Mr Samson asked, "He's your brother?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Loki asked glaring down at Mr Samson, since he was slightly taller than he was. Mrs Samson cleared her throat softly before asking Tony, "Will you excuse me and George? We'll catch up with you later, Tony."

With that, she took her husband's arm and they moved through the crowd, away from them. Tony sighed heavily and looked over at Loki who smiled and said happily, "I think that went well."

Tony groaned loudly, placing his fingers to his eyes. He grabbed Thor's arm and pulled him, with Loki following, to Steve, who was standing next to the food tables.

"Hey, Tony." Steve said, before frowning at Thor and Loki, and asking, "What are you doing with them?"

Tony gave cleared his throat, taking a sift drink from his glass, before saying to Steve, "I'm not doing anything with them. It's your turn to watch them, while I go mingle with some guests."

With that, Steve was left with Loki, who was smiling happily at him, and Thor, who was loading three plates full of food. Steve cleared his throat, before saying to Loki, "That's a nice suit you've got on."

Loki looked down in surprise, before chuckling slightly and answering, "Yes. Well, Verity did say that I had to look nice for Stark's party." Thor mumbled something through a mouthful of food and Loki groaned before saying loudly to his brother, "Thor, if you want to say something without bits of food flying everywhere, then you should finish eating the meal you have in your mouth, and try again."

After waiting for a few moments, Thor swallowed and pointed to a balcony, asking, "Isn't that Lady Zenta?"

Steve frowned, about to ask who Thor was talking about. But then he saw Loki's face, and the words died on his tongue. Loki's eyes were blank, and his face had gone a bit pale.

"Excuse me." Loki said, before his image disappeared. Steve looked around frantically, trying to see whether anyone was looking, but calmed down, once he noticed that no one was panicking.

***On the balcony***

Loki walked quietly up to the beautiful woman that leaned against the rail. Her hair was white and trailed down her back, her eyes were a light blue, you would almost think that they were moons. But Loki barely noticed any of that as he walked until he was standing next to her, overlooking the entire party.

"Hello Loki. Long time, no see." The woman spoke, her voice rippling, as if it were floating on the wind. It could charm any man, except Loki who spoke back coolly, "What are you doing here, Lady Zenta?"

Zenta shrugged, before looking into his face and whispering, "Thanos misses you. He wants to know what the hold up is."

Loki was silent for a few moments, before saying, "I have left the service of Thanos, and I do not plan to return." Zenta stared at him in surprise for a few moments, before asking in a sweet voice, "Why not?"

"Because I cannot go through with his plan." Loki replied through gritted teeth. Zenta smiled at him sweetly, before hissing, "Does that mean that you don't have the Tesseract? The cube that Thanos sent you here to get? You promised that you would get it Loki."

Music continued to play while they stood there, staring at each other. A silent battle raging between them. Finally, Loki took a breath and said quietly, "I know what I promised, Lady Zenta. But as you might have guessed, I have returned to my rightful mind."

"Oh, yes. I've heard about that." Zenta whispered quietly to herself, turning to face the party before adding, "But that was three years ago. I also hear that, instead of being out of your right mind, you're out of your right body."

This time, the silence was very long, while Loki stared at her with disgust written all over his face. It wasn't until Zenta smiled at him that Loki spoke, saying, "How long have you been here?"

Zenta's smile widened as she whispered, "The same length of time that you've been here Loki. I know everything, and there's nothing that you can try and hide from me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, so. I've decided to do something more on this story, after about a month of not doing anything. Merry Christmas by the way. So in this chapter, I decided to do something more with Lady Zenta. Last chapter, I didn't explain much about who she was, other than she works for Thanos. Anyway, I don't want to give too much away. Enjoy.  
**

Chapter 8:

"May I have everyone's attention?" Tony spoke into the microphone that stood on the stage in front of the band. Everyone turned to look at him and waited to hear what he wanted to say. Tony lifted his glass up slightly, saying, "Thank you. First of all, I want to wish everybody a merry Christmas. I'm very glad that you've all come here tonight, and I hope you have a nice Christmas with your families tomorrow."

Everybody lifted glasses slightly to Tony. Some people gave small laughs, but no one noticed that Tony was combing through the crowd, looking for Loki who was no longer standing next to Steve or Thor.

He cleared his throat, realizing that they were all waiting for him to talk. He smiled and said, "I hope you all drive home safely, but... uh... I'm afraid it's time to end this party."

They all groaned, and Tony continued to apologize as everyone started to head for the lifts. Steve frowned and made his way through the crowd with Thor close behind, until he was standing next to Tony.

"What was that about?" Steve asked, just as Clint and Natasha came to stand next to them.

Tony sighed, before replying, "I was looking through the crowd for Loki, but he isn't here." Everyone stared at him, and looked around them while Tony explained to Pepper, Bruce and Verity.

They all started looking around after all of the guests had left, Thor and Verity looking around frantically. They searched the entire tower for any sign of Loki, but found none, so moved back to where they had started.

"We've searched everywhere." Steve sighed, sitting down on a couch.

"The last time I saw Loki was when I spotted Lady Zenta." Thor said, shrugging helplessly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Verity's head snapped around to face him, shock and rage on her face that everyone started wondering who this Zenta person was. Thor froze when he saw Verity turning the rest of her body to look at him, whispering to him, "How can she be here? She's been dead for nineteen years."

Thor nodded slowly, before saying slowly, "It might not have been her, but it did look very close."

Everyone raised their eyebrows, their minds swirling with questions that they all wanted to ask. But no one dared to say anything, in case the two Asgardian's refused to say anything more on the matter.

Before anything more could said, however, they all heard the high-heeled footsteps of a woman walking towards them.

They all turned slowly to face the beautiful woman that had come to stand in front of them. She was tall, her face was perfect, her hair was completely white, her eyes were such a light blue colour that anyone would almost think that there was no colour. Her pupils were so small that they were only two little pinpoints of black.

Everyone took a breath and shuddered as she scanned them. The feeling was broken only after she caught sight of Verity.

She opened her arms and cried, "Verity! My daughter! Look how you have grown!"

They all watched as she walked towards her daughter and hugged her, before Thor cleared his throat and said, "We thought you dead, Lady Zenta."

Zenta turned around to face him, before replying, "Why ever would you think that, Thor Odinson? I have only been in the service of Thanos the last nineteen years."

Verity stared at her mother, while everyone else opened their mouths to say something, but stopped when they couldn't think of anything to say. Then Steve gave a small cough and asked, "Isn't Thanos the same person that wanted the Tesseract? The cube Loki had to get?"

"Speaking of Pops, where is he?" Tony asked looking around. Zenta clicked her tongue in a irritated way, before saying, "He was weak. He couldn't even get a simple job done. So I've come here to retrieve the Tesseract myself."

All of the avengers stood up and faced her, Steve telling her, "You're going to have to go through us first."

Zenta laughed, waving her hand slightly, before saying, "Please! With just a flick of my finger, I could crush you all."

She waved her hand slightly, and sent all of them flying, even Thor. They all tried to stand up before she could do anymore, but froze when they saw that she wasn't looking at them.

Instead, she was staring hatefully at Loki, who looked back at her calmly.

"The only thing you cannot pass, is me, Lady Zenta." Loki spoke calmly, walking towards her. They all stared in shock as they realized that Zenta's breathing was coming in hard and short gasps.

Shivers went down their spines as Loki came to a stop in front of the tall woman, who seemed so small as he looked down at her. His face was clear of any emotion, but his eyes were dancing like fire with rage.

Zenta closed her eyes softly, before saying quietly, "What is it you want me to do?"

Loki waited for a few seconds, before answering, "To get me back into my rightful body."

Everyone stared at the two gods that stood in front of them, even Thor had his mouth open in wonder.

Finally, Zenta nodded slowly, before replying, "I only have one way. You won't like it."

"Anything is better than slowly dying with someone else in my body." Loki replied coldly.

Verity came to stand next to Loki, whispering to him to think about what he was doing. But her mother cut across her, saying loudly, "I will send you back five years, to when Verity was banished here to Midgard. You may change your choices and see what comes from it. But the time you reach back to here, you can choose one of the two lives you have lived. Which one you would like to continue living in your body."

"Won't that take a long time?" Tony asked. Zenta glanced over at him, before answering, "For Loki it will. But for us, it'll only take a couple of minutes."

Thor stepped forward, saying, "Brother. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Loki thought for a few seconds, glancing over at Verity, before saying, "Lets get started."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is going to be a bit interesting. If you all remember the fourth chapter of The Avengers and Loki: Turn into Teens, then you'll know that Loki stood by and didn't do anything so Verity got exiled. Note: If you have NOT read the first story, then I don't recommend you to read the following chapters until after you've read it.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 9:

Everyone stood around Loki while Zenta whispered words and touched Loki's forehead. She backed away, her eyes closed in concentration, while Loki waited for something to happen. He took a deep breath as a numb sensation ran down his spine, before closing his own eyes, Zenta's voice filling his head.

For a few moments, Loki couldn't open his eyes as his body felt like it was falling down a great distance, but he knew that he was standing perfectly still. When he did manage to open his eyes again, he was standing on the bridge to the gate from the palace of Asgard. He glanced over to his right and saw a nineteen year old Verity standing a few feet away from him as they walked towards the gate, her head held high, acting like she barely knew him.

Quickly, Loki tried to remember all that had happened that day. He frowned and corrected himself. What happened this day. Finally they came to stand in front of the gate and Loki turned to Verity, saying, "I'm sorry to drag you into this, Lady Verity."

He watched as Verity bobbed her head slightly as she stepped into the dome-like building. Loki gave a great sigh, looking down at the ground before lifting his head and following, trying to decided what to do.

Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw Heimdall standing by the side as he walked to stand next to Verity in front of his father, Odin the Alfather. Everything was just how Loki remembered it. Except this time, he knew what was going to happen and how he could avoid it.

Loki saw, once again the thunderous look on his father's face and heard again the strong and steady voice, saying, "It has come to my attention that the two of you, have been spending the last few night together. Do you have anything to say?"

There was a small pause as Loki stared straight pass Odin, saying exactly what he had said last time, "No. I do not."

He could just see Verity looking down at the ground out of the corner of his eye, and Loki knew that she trying not to say anything. Odin also noticed this and he asked her, "What is troubling your mind, Verity."

A very quiet sob came from Verity as she couldn't hold her tongue any longer, crying, "I am so sorry, my king. I know it was wrong! But I love Loki..."

Odin watched as Loki closed his eyes slightly and gave a small sway, before opening his eyes and looking over at Verity and seeing that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Last time, Loki only glanced at Verity. But now, he was facing her completely, not even trying to hide the emotions on his face.

Pain, regret, love, sadness, and something Odin couldn't quite understand. It was look that gave the impression that Loki knew what was going to happen before Verity had even said anything.

Verity glanced over at Loki, and more tears started to roll down her face as she ran into his arms. Loki held her close to him, kissing the top of her head, before looking up at his father and breaking away from her.

"Father." Loki spoke quietly while walking to stand in front of the king, "I will gladly accept any punishment you have planned, but only as long as I get the punishment while Verity stays here in Asgard, untouched."

Odin stared at his son, confusion running through his mind as his son watched his every move.

Finally, he nodded before saying, "You will be exiled to Midgard, not to return until you have learnt all that there is to know of the people there. Do you wish to say anything before your punishment begins?"

Verity gave a small sob, softly calling Loki's name, but not daring to move while he gave a small nod.

"I do." Loki replied, looking up into his father's face. "Before Thor becomes king, make sure that he is also sent to Midgard as a punishment for it will surely make him a great king. But wait until a few months time, on the day that he is to become king. For it will not mean anything to him until then. Tell Mother to watch over him as well."

Loki turned around to face Verity, before telling her, "In two years time you will give birth to our son."

He thought for a few seconds as Verity placed her hand on her stomach while staring at him with wide eyes. Finally he opened his mouth and whispered, "Call him Leo, for me."

Then he turned back to face Odin, who raised his eyebrow and asked, "You wish to say something to me?"

"Yes Father." Loki said as he walked slowly till he was standing in front of the gate that started to hum, since Odin's staff was in the key. Small sparks of light started to shine around Loki's body as the gate started to open. Loki took a breath before saying to his father, "I know what I am. I am a Frost Giant from Jotunheim."

Verity gave a small gasp, and Odin stared in fascination as Loki's skin started to become blue and markings appeared on his forehead, before the gate opened fully and swallowed him.

***Midgard, Mexico***

It wasn't until after Loki landed in the middle of a desert that he noticed he was wearing his golden armor, green cape and golden helmet with horns, which was the main cause of Tony Stark calling him 'Reindeer-Games'.

Loki glanced around him, seeing that it was dark and that he had landed in the middle of the same desert where both Verity and Thor were sent to. He looked out to the horizon, before noticing that the stars were lighter in one direction then the other, meaning that there was a city in that direction. So he started his long journey towards the town, walking with a quick and easy pace.

The only time he stopped, was when he came across a road. He looked left and right, making sure that he was the only thing out there, before starting towards the town again, not noticing the two bright lights that were coming closer and closer while he walked in the middle of the road.

By the time the town came fully into sight, Loki was being followed closely by a car and he stopped when he heard the rumbling of the engine. He looked over his shoulder and was blinded by two bright lights, before being thrown through the air to land in a ditch next to the road while the car swerved and stopped.

"What did we hit?" A man asked, hopping out of the red car, while looking around with his torch. A woman also got out, telling two boys to stay in back seat, before replying her husband, "I don't know. It looked like a person."

She came to stand next to the man, narrowing her eyes, looking for a sign of someone next to the road. Then she gasped as the beam of the torch skimmed over some twigs and bushes, green catching at her eye.

The two people ran over to the side of the road, looking down at the tall man that lay motionless in the dirt by the road, blood spattered across his face from a deep gash in his side. One of the horns on his helmet had broken off, and his golden chest plate was dented.

The woman placed two fingers on his neck to check his pulse, before exclaiming to her husband, "He's still alive! Quick! We need to get him to a hospital."

After heaving Loki's unconscious body into the car, they drove off along the road quickly to the hospital in town, ignoring the fact that their wind shield was broken and that they could barely.

When they stopped outside of the emergency room, Loki was starting to gain consciousness and the nurses quickly carried him inside so that they could look after his wound that was flowing badly.

Loki only caught a small glance of the room around him, before passing out again from the loss of blood.

***Palace of Asgard, Throne Room***

Thor walked quickly up to his parents who were speaking quietly to each other, but stopped when he heard his mother say Loki's name.

"What about Loki?" Thor's booming voice echoed in the silent hall. Odin looked over his shoulder at Thor, before glancing at his wife. He turned to face Thor, saying, "Your brother has been banished to Midgard, until he learns all there is to learn about the people there."

Thor stared at his parents, before crying quietly, "What?! Loki has been banished? Why?"

Frigga turned to face her son, saying, "Because of what happened last night."

"With Lady Verity?" Thor said, frowning, "But Loki reassured me that nothing happened between them. I asked him this morning as I went to deliver your message, Father."

"He lied to you, Thor." Odin gave an exhausted sigh, sitting down into his throne. Thor frowned even more, looking to his mother, hoping that she would explain.

Frigga took a breath, before telling him, "Your father has just told me that Loki wanted to go, as long as Verity had permission to stay in Asgard. He also requested that no punishment came down on her."

Thor stared at them, before yelling, "So you say that Loki was banished to Midgard, because of what happened last night between him and Lady Verity?"

"It is not only that." Odin said quietly, placing his hand against his forehead. He thought for a few moments, before leaning forward and saying, "There was something else about Loki that I couldn't quite understand. It was almost as if he knew what was going to happen, as if he had seen it all happen before. Almost as if..."

He stopped, causing Thor and Frigga to stare at him while he thought to himself. Finally, Thor had enough of waiting and cried, "What is it, Father?"

Odin didn't answer, but just glanced over at Frigga, before saying to her, "He knew."

Frigga gasped, and whispered, "He knew? But how could he have known? Did someone tell him?"

"It is unknown." Odin replied, causing Thor to frown even more in confusion, while his father continued to say, "But he did not act as we thought he would if we told him. He was calm, as if he had known about it for years."

"How is that even possible?" Frigga asked quietly, staring at her husband, who shrugged.

Thor took a deep breath and cried, "Will someone tell me what is happening?"

Odin glanced at his son, before telling him, "Your brother is adopted, Thor. His true heritage is of the Frost Giants. We did not tell you or him, because we wanted to raise him like any other Asgardian prince, without resenting who he was. The fact that he knew what he was proves that there is something strange with your brother. It is almost as if he is not from this time line, but another longer and far more different one."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked, frowning deeply as he tried to understand it all.

Frigga glanced at her king, before saying to Thor, "It means that your brother is not the same Loki that we know, but a much different one. In his own time line, many things would be different and it is obvious that he has already lived through this all before."

"So," Thor thought for a second, before saying, "someone has sent this other Loki back in time to change things?"

Odin sighed, before replying quietly, "Yes, and I believe I know who might have done it. But we need to ask Loki to be sure."

"How are we going to do that, when you've sent him to Midgard?" Thor cried, staring at his father for an answer.

"I will send you down to Midgard in a few months time to retrieve Loki." Odin said to Thor, who looked at him in surprise as he continued to say, "If we are to understand everything that has happened, we need to speak with Loki."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I've just been reading through the last two chapters, trying to think about what to do for this chapter. For all those people in America or other countries where they spell the same things as them, I'm so sorry if you think I'm not spelling everything correctly, but I live in Australia and that's how we spell things here. Right, so, this chapter is just another version of Thor, except Thor was sent to Midgard for a different reason then the Frost Giants and Loki is already on Midgard. Anyway, this should be another interesting chapter, so enjoy and leave comments at the end so I can improve!**

Chapter 10:

Loki tossed and turned in his sleep, his breathing coming out in short and hard gasps.

 _"Daddy's here!"_ Leo's voice called through Loki's dream as he watched his son run into the kitchen in Stark's tower, which then changes to everyone following Loki up the stairs to the lifts while singing the strange songs. _"Over the fields we go, Laughing all the way"_ Everything was disorientated, and all of the voices were slow as if struggling to say the words.

 _"TELL ME!"_ Loki remembered shouting at Odin after Thor was banished to Midgard while he was searching for an answer to why the Frost Giants could touch him without causing any harm. _"So I'm no more than a stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me?"_ The anger was so great that just the memory made Loki's blood boil.

 _"You're my son... I only wanted to protect you from the truth."_ Odin's voice came through, trying to sound calm and comforting. _"What, because I... I... I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?"_ Loki could still feel the hatred he had felt for Odin at that moment as he continued to toss and turn in his sleep, now remembering another memory.

 _"I love you Lady Verity."_ Loki took a sharp breath as he saw Verity's face in the middle of his dream as she smiled at him, before her eyes turned into two bright lights coming towards out of the darkness. His breathing became heavier as the lights came closer, and just before they crashed into him, the face of Thanos jumped out in front of him, making Loki jump awake, pulling out a knife and holding in front of him.

The last wisps of his dream slowly faded away as he realized where he was.

Loki dropped his knife and placed his head in his arms, sweat dripping from his hair and clinging to his skin. His mouth was dry and his throat felt clogged as he swung his legs over the edge of his bed. For a few moments, he sat there, thinking, before taking a deep breath through his nose and standing up.

He walked out of his room, into the kitchen, thinking about going down to the hospital and talking to Dr. Binn again. For the last two months, Loki had to go down and talk to the same doctor every week, to talk about how he was doing with his recovery. Loki shook his head slightly as he thought about the scar that lay on his right side, a bit above the hip.

To try and stop thinking about it, Loki quickly pored himself a glass of water and took a long, deep drink. After finishing that, he placed the glass on the bench and walked back into his small room, before getting dressed.

***Later, down at the hospital***

"Name?" The nurse at the reception desk asked as Loki walked in. "Loki Odinson." He replied, and waited until the midgardian had typed it into the computer.

"Okay." The nurse said, looking at the information that had come up at the screen, before smiling at him and telling him, "Dr. Binn is waiting for you in his office." Loki nodded slightly, before moving past the other people around him towards the door that had the doctor's name on it.

When he reached the door, Loki knocked before walking in. Dr. Binn was sitting in his seat, drinking coffee and greeted him as usual, saying, "Mr. Odinson, how's your week going?"

"It is no different from any other week." Loki replied, sitting down in the seat across from the man.

"Right, of course." Dr. Binn said nervously, placing his cup down and looking at some notes. "It says here that you've been having trouble sleeping. Do you know why?"

Loki thought for a few moments, before shrugging and mocking, "Maybe I am haunted by my past."

Dr. Binn glanced at him over the tops of the notes, before placing them down and asking, "What kind of dreams have you been having lately?"

"What do you mean?" Loki frowned, not sure what the midgardian man was talking about.

He sighed and explained, "Most people that survive car crashes tend to have nightmares about the few moments before the crash happened. Most likely because they thought that those moments were going to be their last. Have you experienced something similar to what I'm talking about, Mr. Odinson?"

Loki frowned, before standing up and placing his hands on the desk, saying, "I have been through more terrifying moments then you can possibly imagine, and never... have I had nightmares about them. So let me ask you this... why would I be haunted by a crash, when I have faced death more than once, in many different ways?"

Dr. Binn stared after him as Loki left, closing the door behind him with a bang. Loki moved through the crowd, heading for the door, but stopped when he heard a name that sounded familiar.

"He said that it was Thor." It was a female voice, and Loki turned around and searched for the source, before seeing Jane Foster in front of a reception desk, standing next to Dr. Selvig. Quickly, Loki fought his way to them, and stopped behind Jane who was just saying that she had no relation to him.

"I do." Loki said, making Jane, Darcy and Dr. Selvig jump. Jane looked from the receptionist to Loki, before asking him, "Who are you?"

"I'm Loki, Thor's brother." Loki replied, smiling at her. Jane nodded slightly, before saying while holding out her hand, "Right. I'm Jane Foster. I ran over your brother with my car."

Loki laughed while shaking her hand, before saying, "I am sorry for any trouble that my oaf of a brother has caused you, Lady Jane Foster."

Jane stared at him in shock, before giving a small laugh. Loki smiled at her again, before looking at the nurse behind the counter and asking, "May I see my brother now?"

"Uh, yeah. He's just in that room there." The nurse pointed to a close by room, and Loki walked towards it, seeing that there was a glass window there.

He opened the door and heard Thor's voice saying, "How dare you take the blood from a son of Odin!" Loki hurried into the room quickly and saw a man being thrown back and some other people trying to hold Thor down.

Loki quickly ran over to his brother, but Thor didn't notice him as he pushed aside the other people.

"Thor!" Loki cried, gaining his brother's attention. Thor's face broke into a huge smile and he walked towards Loki, drawing him in for a rip crushing hug. Loki groaned, and took deep gulps of air after Thor had placed him down again, saying, "It is wonderful to see you again Brother."

The only reply he got from Loki, was a feeble thumb up while he bent over, trying to regain his breath.

"I did not think you would be here." Loki said, after straightening up.

Thor thumbed his back, crying, "I do not see how I can become king, if my brother is not beside me."

Loki gave a small laugh, before telling Thor that he'll try to get him out of the hospital, then they could talk.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I'm so happy at the moment! I've always wanted a Lava Lamp and my mum got me one today! It is so awesome! But lava lamps aren't going to be the main thing in this chapter today. Anyway, I'm sort of just going to go spit balling here, so bare with me and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! P.S. I know that I've said this quite a bit now, but please leave comments! ;)**

Chapter 11:

"So, Thor. Why are you on Midgard?" Loki asked, looking at his brother who sat across from him. They were sitting at a table in a cafe', and people were looking weirdly at them.

Thor cleared his throat and said to Loki, "I have come looking for you, Brother, and take you back to Asgard." He frowned as Loki groaned and placed his head in his hands, crying, "I am not to return until I learn everything there is to know about Midgardians, Thor!" He looked up at his brother, before continuing, "Could you really not become king without me by your side, Thor? Did you give up the chance that you have been waiting for since our earliest childhood, to become king, because I was not there!"

"Loki!" Thor cried, raising his hands slightly, before saying in a calmer voice, "I am already king."

Loki stared at his brother, disbelief written all over his face as he muttered, "How can this be? How could you already be king?"

Thor sighed heavily, placing his head in his hands, before telling him, "Father is dead, Brother. It has been more than thirty days since his death." He looked up at Loki, who was still staring at him with his mouth open. Thor leaned back in his chair, before continuing, "Mother is watching over Asgard while I am here. Ever since I became king... everything has been a mess."

Again he sighed heavily, and Loki closed his mouth, blinking and rubbing his face with his hands. Then he looked up at his older brother, before asking, "How did Father die?"

"Murder." Thor answered simply, before taking a deep drink from his cup. But Loki frowned as he saw Thor's eyes shift nervously away from his gaze. He swallowed before asking, though he was pretty sure of the answer, "Who murdered our Father, Thor?"

Thor sighed, placing his cup down, before saying quietly, "Lady Verity. She was caught in the act by Mother and I, Brother, and there was no mistake that it was her."

Loki sighed, before looking down at his hands, and saw that they were shaking slightly. Out of anger or something else, he could not tell. He placed his hands together, as if to try and stop them from shaking, and looked up at Thor, asking, "Is she locked up?"

"Yes. We had no choice, Loki." Thor said, looking into his brother's eyes, expecting him to lash out at him. But he stayed silent while Thor explained what was happening, "After we placed her in the dungeons, a war broke out across the nine realms. One that Asgard has never seen before. The throne immediately fell to me, and I have been away in battle. Only last week did I find out who the leader of the armies was."

He paused, and Loki looked up at him, his eyes wide as he asked quietly, "Who is it, Thor?"

Thor took a few moments, before replying quietly, "Lady Zenta is still alive."

Loki closed his eyes for a few moments, before muttering to himself, "I should have known."

"Known what, Brother?" Thor asked, making Loki look up at him and see that his eyes were worried. Loki sighed, before saying, "I must tell you something, Thor."

Thor listened closely as his brother told him that he was not from this time line, but was in fact from a much farther and different time line. His eyes widened as Loki told him what his first choice was, and what had come out of it. He didn't say anything, until Loki had finished his tale.

"Wow." Thor whispered in awe, before frowning and saying, "Father was right then."

Loki frowned at him, before asking, "Father knew that I was not from this time line?"

"No." Thor said, shaking his head slightly, before saying, "He only suspected that you weren't. He said that you knew that you were a Frost Giant, but he could not understand how you knew, unless you weren't from this time line."

He stopped, while Loki gave a small smirk and looked down at the table top. Thor smiled also, before asking, "What happened to you, Loki? For you to be here? You did not say."

Loki sighed, before looking up at his brother, and telling him, "After we went back to Asgard and talked to Father, telling him that I was not in my right mind... we walked along the bridge. There, they got me and they ripped my soul out of my body, and gave it to another. For two years I was asleep, until I woke on the bridge. You were going to Midgard and I followed you, thinking that you could see me. It was not until later that I realized... no one could. I was stuck in Stark's tower for a year, watching everyone come and go, annoyed that I could not be seen... Until Verity came to visit with our son, Leo."

He stopped and closed his eyes, pain riddling his face as he whispered, "He looks so like me."

Thor looked at his brother in pity, before saying to him, "Was Lady Zenta alive in your time line?"

"Yes, she was." Loki opened his eyes, anger boiling like fire in them as he said, "She said sent me here to change things, and I did not realize that she had come back with me. Now, she's taking control of everything. This was her plan."

Thor leaned across the table and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, saying, "Then we must stop her, Brother, before she can do anymore damage."

Loki stared at his brother for a few moments, before giving a small nod and saying, "You are right, Thor. We can not let her win."

He stood up, and walked out of the cafe' with Thor close behind him, smiling like a complete fool. They walked through town, Thor following Loki, until they came to stand on the edge of town, where Loki stopped.

"What is it, Brother?" Thor asked, looking out at the desert and back over at his brother, who shook his head and took a step forward trying to control his breathing.

Thor fell into step beside his brother, looking at in concern as they continued to walk on. But, by the time they reached the place where Thor had come from, Loki was walking quite calmly.

"Heimdall, we're ready." Thor called up to the sky and they waited until golden lights appeared around them. They waited for a few moments, before being swallowed up by the bridge, and spat out on the other side, in front of the gate keeper.

"Welcome back to Asgard, my King." Heimdall bowed to Thor as he walked past, and looked over at Loki, before saying, "Welcome, Loki."

Loki bowed his head in respect, before quickly following Thor along the bridge, breathing in the Asgardian air. Thor glanced at his brother, before saying, "Is it not good to be home, Brother?"

"After being in a desert for two months, it is good indeed to see once again the palace." Loki replied, not pausing as he walked past all of the familiar things he had grown up around.

Thor laughed heartily, and patted his brother's back. They walked on until they came to stand in the throne room, where Frigga stood by the throne.

"Loki!" She cried, and hugged her son, before hugging Thor in turn and saying, "It is good that you are back. Both of you."

"Has anything happened while I've been away, Mother?" Thor asked, walking with Frigga to the throne chair. Loki hung back behind them as he listened.

Frigga sighed and said to her son, "Zenta's armies have taken over Alfheim, and the light elves have joined her forces. She is now attacking two worlds at once! Our soldiers are spread thin as it is, and we cannot continue to fight with such numbers against us!"

Thor put his head in his hands, slumping in his throne. Loki gave a small cough, before asking, "What worlds are being attacked?"

"Nidavellir and Vanaheim." Frigga answered him. Loki thought for a second, looking down at the ground, before saying quietly, "If we were to help Nidavellir, we would win them over as allies, and then they would help fight with us. Vanaheim can hold their own for a while until we've finished with Zenta's army on Nidavellir."

He looked up to see Frigga and Thor staring at him, before Thor gave a bark of laughter, standing up and hugging Loki, till his face became pale. When Thor placed his brother back on the ground, he cried, "Loki's right! How many men are already there?"

Frigga shook her head slightly, before saying, "Most of the squadron. The rest are fighting in Vanaheim. But we cannot hope to win against Zenta's armies! There are just too many."

Loki, who had regained his breath, gave a great sigh, before saying quietly, "I think I know where I can get more arms."

"Pray, tell us where, Brother!" Thor cried, slapping him on the back.

For a few moments, Loki was silent, before saying quickly, "Verity can help us, if I talk to her, and I think I can get the Frost Giants to help also."

They stared at him, astonished, before crying out at the same time. Thor questioned his sanity, while their mother said that there were too many risks in his plan, where everything could go wrong.

"Trust me, when I say that I do not like this plan anymore than you." Loki shouted at them, their voices quietened down. He looked at them for a few moments, before saying more quietly, "But it the only choice that we have, if we are to win this battle. We need more arms, and I know where we can get them. Just trust me."

None of them moved for a couple of minutes, before Thor smiled at his brother, and said, "Very well. You shall have your wish, Brother. But first..." He looked Loki up and down, before saying, "You might want to wash."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I've just looked at the traffic stats and so far, 118 people have read this story all together. That's rather cool, and over 3,000 people have seen all of my three stories this month alone! So exciting! I'm so sorry to all those people that have been reading this story so far... I wish it was a bit better! :) But thank you to all those people who have read this story. By the way, I've just watched the Avengers and I realized that Loki was only gone for one year, so Verity will be pregnant a lot sooner then I said the first story and the rest of this other one. So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 12:

Verity cowered into a dark corner, trying to stay away from all of the men that shared her cell and who were trying to touch her. She protected her stomach as she turned away from a man, whose face was way too close, and she could smell his horrible breath. Small droplets of tears fell down her face, as the man placed his hand on her shoulder, while muttering something.

Fear bubbled inside of her chest as he got closer to her, and she gave a small cry while praying that someone, anyone, would come to her rescue. The sound of footsteps coming towards their cell made all of the men back away, except for the man that had his hand on Verity's shoulder. The shielding of the cell came down, and two guards walked in, pulling the man away from Verity, before hitting his stomach.

"King Thor requests to speak to you." One of the guards said, before pulling Verity up on her feet and marching her out of the dungeons. She walked feebly beside him, as they marched through the halls to the throne room, where Thor was sitting in his throne, Mjolnir by his side.

The guard stopped in front of Thor, before bowing and leaving Verity alone to talk to the king.

She stared down at the ground for a few moments, waiting for Thor to say something. But he was silent. The only sound that came from him, was the quiet tapping of his fingers on the arms of the throne.

He gave a small sigh, before asking Verity, "How have you been, Lady Verity?"

"I have been better." Verity mumbled her reply, desperate to yell at him, saying that she would only be too happy to be banished from Asgard.

Finally, she had enough of the silence. So she looked up at Thor and cried, while tears fell down her cheeks, "Thor, I beg of you! Please, banish me to Midgard as well, so I can see Loki. Anything is better than being in that cell with those... beasts! Please, I beg you!"

Thor raised his eyebrows at her, and watched as she opened her mouth to say more. But she was cut off by a very quiet voice, coming from behind her.

"I hardly think that'll be necessary."

Verity spun around, and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Loki, in his golden armor, his green cape trailing down his back, his helmet with horns on his head. He looked exactly as he had two months before when he was banished. She gave a small, struggled gasp, before running over to him and hugging him.

Loki took a few moments to register what had happened, looking up at his brother, before looking down Verity and slowly putting his arms around her, trying to give her a comforting hug.

For a few moments, they stood there, not moving, before Thor cleared his throat and said, "I think we should move with your plan, Brother."

Loki looked up at him, before breaking away from Verity, while saying, "You are right."

Verity looked up at him as he moved to stand beside Thor, before asking, "Why am I here?"

"We need your help, Lady Verity." Thor answered her, while Loki gave a small sigh.

She frowned slightly, before asking, "Why do you need my help?"

The two men exchanged glances, before Loki stepped forward and said, "Your mother is destroying worlds, Verity. We need your help to stop her."

Verity raised her eyebrows at them, before scoffing and saying, "What makes you think that I can stop her?"

Loki didn't answer for a few seconds, as he stared at Verity, before clearing his throat and looking down at the ground, saying, "You're the heir of her magic. All of her powers run through your veins."

He looked up at her as he continued, "Zenta is the most powerful person of her kind. She passed that on through you, Verity. You can match her power."

Verity thought for a few seconds, before saying, "So... basically, you want my help because I'm just as powerful as my mother?"

"Yes." Thor answered before Loki could say anything. Verity nodded slowly, before shaking her head and saying, "No. You're going to have to get someone else."

She turned to leave, but stopped as someone's hand closed around her wrist. She looked up into Loki's light blue eyes, and again, her breath caught in her throat as he whispered to her, "Think about it, Verity. Please. If you change your mind... come and see me."

Then he let go of her wrist as the guard came back to escort her down to her cell. Verity looked over her shoulder at him, before giving a small nod. Loki watched her leave, before turning to his brother and giving a small sigh.

"She will think about it." He told him.

Thor gave a cry of delight, before standing up and hugging his brother very quickly. Loki broke away from Thor, brushing off his clothes, before saying, "When we go to Jotunheim, you should let me do the talking, Thor. They are not like Verity. They will not hesitate to kill us if we make a mistake, little own think about our offer."

"But of course, Brother!" Thor cried, slapping him on the shoulder slightly. He looked at him for a few moments, before moving to his throne.

Loki frowned slightly as he watched his brother pull something out from behind the throne. Then his eyes widened and he backed away a little, going, "No, no, no, no ,no. Thor. I cannot take that."

Thor looked down at their father's staff, Gungnir, before giving a small shrug and looked up at Loki, smiling slightly. He held out the staff, saying, "Father would have wanted you to take it, Loki. If we are going into war, then what better a companion then Father's staff for you."

"Thor, it's madness! If I take Father's staff, who knows what I'll do with it!" Loki cried, refusing to take the staff.

Thor gave a small sigh, before saying, "Loki. If I die in battle, Asgard will be left without a king."

"Get Mother to rule then!" Loki cried, staring at his brother.

"Mother would not be able to take care of Asgard alone!" Thor cried, drowning out Loki. He gave a great sigh, still looking into Loki's eyes, and holding the staff out to him while saying, "Loki... If there ever comes a time when I cannot rule Asgard, then... You're the only one I can trust to take of it for me and the people."

Loki stared at Thor, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly. He then looked down at the staff, before saying quietly, "So... I would be your... successor?"

Thor thought for a few moments, before nodding and answering, "Yes."

There was silence for a few moments while Loki thought, his eyes closed slightly. Then he took the staff from Thor who smiled at him as he opened his eyes and looked at it.

Loki sighed and looked at Thor, before asking, "Shall we talk to some Frost Giants now?"

***Jotunheim***

Laufey watched as the two Asgardians walked towards him. They were both tall, around the same height. One wore a red cape, and he had blue eyes, blonde hair and a beard. The other wore a green cape, with light blue eyes, jet-black hair and no beard.

"Why have you walked into my kingdom?" Laufey asked, his soldiers surrounding them.

The one with the green cape stepped forward and spoke, "We have come here to bargain with you."

Laufey thought for a second, before asking, "What do you have to say?"

He listened as Loki explained what was happening to Asgard and how hundreds were attacking other worlds. When he had finished, Laufey stood up and cried, "What do I care what happens to your race?!"

"You will care. When Zenta's armies come here and destroy your world." Loki replied calmly, staring up at the Frost Giant who slowly sat back down. Loki took a small breath, before continuing, "You'll only have two options. Either you join them and destroy every other world, or you battle with them and wait until you're all dead."

Thor tapped Loki's arm a little, whispering, "Are you mad, Loki?! You do not want to anger them!"

But he was cut off by Laufey, who said, "What happens if they do destroy us?"

Loki didn't answer for a second, before saying, "Zenta will continue on to Asgard, and she will then take over, where she'll use the Bifrost to get rid of your planet, leaving no trace or sign that you had ever been here. Then she'll wipe your race from history, making it seem that it never even existed. Then, as the only people that did remember something of the Frost Giants, grow old and die... after that, there'll be on one to remember you. It'll be as if this world and race..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't need to, for Laufey was staring at him.

"What happens if we kill you and join this Zenta's forces?" Laufey asked.

Loki shrugged, before answering, "Once you've outlived your use, she'll kill you and your race and just do the same thing if you didn't help her." He waited, while Laufey thought for a few moments, before asking, "What if we helped you defeat this person?"

"Well," Loki glanced around, before continuing, "Once Zenta is defeated, then we let you return to your world, and let you live in peace, making sure that everyone knows that it was because of the Frost Giants that Zenta was brought down and Asgard continued to protect the Nine Realms."

They waited while Laufey considered this offer. He thought for a good, long while, before slowly nodding and saying, "Very well. You shall receive our help, Asgardians."

Loki bowed and Thor quickly followed his brother's actions, before turning to leave, with Loki beside him.


	13. Chapter 13

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I'm soooo excited about this year! I know that I'm not the only person out there that has had a horrible 2016, but I have a feeling that this year is going to be brilliant for everyone that's just been really down. Let me just say one thing for everybody out there... Don't hold back, don't second guess yourself, and don't let anyone tell you that you are worthless, because You are NOT! Whatever your dreams may be, just aim for them. If you don't try, then you won't gain anything. But if you do what you love... you'll be the happiest person in the world! Believe me. Every day is a new start, and you should take every opportunity to strive for your goals. ;)**

Chapter 13:

Verity sighed, trying to think about what to do. Her head was full of Loki, and what he had said. She wanted to find out what the rest of his plan was, other then taking her mother down, and knowing Loki... He probably had a plan, within a plan.

Finally she stood up and went to stand next to shield, before crying out to one of the guards, "I wish to see Loki."

The guard glanced at his companion, who nodded, before walking up to Verity's cell and dropping the shield. He walked Verity out of the dungeons and they started heading for Loki's room.

***Loki's Room***

Loki took a breath before splashing water onto his face from the bowl of water in front of him, letting the water drip from his face and run down his bare chest. He cupped his hands and pored water over his head, water now dripping from his short hair.

A knock at the door made Loki stop his wash for a few moments, thinking, before calling over his shoulder, "Come in."

He looked over his shoulder as a guard stepped inside with Verity, who blushed slightly as she saw him wearing just pants. Loki grabbed a towel, whipping his hands, while saying to the guard, "Leave us."

The guard bowed, before leaving the room and Verity stood uncomfortably on the spot as Loki whipped his face and rubbed his hair dry. Once his hair was dry enough to his liking, Loki placed the towel around his neck, not even removing his hair that tumbled over his forehead as he watched Verity.

"Please, sit." Loki gestured to a seat and waited until Verity was seated, before asking, "Have you come to a decision?"

Verity nodded slightly, before saying, "I have. But I would like to know more of your plan before I say anything."

Loki chuckled, before sitting down across from her. He stared at her for a few moments, before nodding and saying, "Thor and I agreed that we needed you if we wanted to win this war with Zenta. But I didn't want to take any chances. So... I came up with a plan to talk to you first, then talk to the Frost Giants."

He gave a slight chuckle as Verity stared at him in astonishment, before she whispered, "You talked to the Frost Giants? To try and get them to help you fight?"

"I knew that I could convince them to help us." Loki replied, looking down at the ground, "I knew that you would have been a lot harder to convince then the Frost Giants."

Verity scoffed, before crying, "Loki! You should know that if asked something of me, then I would have no choice to help."

Loki sighed heavily, before standing up and pacing slightly. When he stopped, he noticed that Verity was staring at the scar on his right side, for she whispered to herself, "What have you been through... for that to be there, Loki?"

He closed his eyes, before replying, "After I was sent to Midgard, I saw a town and I started walking towards it. I was walking along a road when a beast, that the Midgardian's call 'car', followed me and gave me a blow." Verity's eyes were very wide as she stared at him as he continued, "When next I woke... I was in a room, that was all white. I looked down at this pain in my side... and saw this. It has been there, ever since."

He gestured to the scar, before whispering to himself, "Now I know what would have happened in both ways."

Verity frowned, before asking, "What do you mean, Loki?"

Loki's eyes widened as he looked at her, before looking down at the ground and saying quietly to her, "There's something I must tell you, Verity."

So, Verity listened to Loki's story with wide eyes, but she said nothing until Loki came near the end of his tale.

"So," Verity begun, "You are telling me... that you are not the same Loki, whose child I carry?"

Once again, Loki raised his eyebrows before saying, "In a way... yes. You're correct."

Verity gave a small cry of despair, before placing her head in her hands, saying, "You're not my Loki."

Loki stared at her in shock, a small smile tweaking at the corner of his lips. He turned away from her, grabbing a night shirt and pulling it over his head. But he could not stop himself from smiling, and soon a small chuckle was escaping from his lungs, causing Verity to look up in surprise and ask, "What is it?"

"It is nothing, only... that's not the first time you've said that to me." Loki turned to face Verity, a smile still playing at the corner of his mouth. She looked down at the ground, before asking, "Why did she... I say that?"

She watched as Loki walked slowly towards her, saying quietly, "Because I was not in my right mind. But..." He was standing in front of her now, as he said to her quietly, "I never thought I would hear say those words again. Hopefully I'll never hear them again."

Verity looked at him for a few moments, before giving a small nod, saying quietly, "I can see why you wouldn't." She frowned slightly before asking, "So... what's the rest of your plan to defeat my mother?"

Loki smirked slightly, looking at her, before answering, "I believe I'll need to talk to some old friends."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't publish anything for New Years, but just so you know, I did mean to. But I was rather quite busy. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I can't tell how many people visited yesterday, since the traffic stats page isn't coming up. It is SOOOOO infuriating when things don't work as they should. I can only hope that FanFiction fixes it soon. That aside, nothing is going to stop me from bringing you more chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14:

Steve gave a sigh, dropping his bag on the floor before sitting down on his bed, looking out the window and seeing the entire city of New York fold out in front of him. The sounds that flowed through the window were alien to him, and he felt as if he were a historical thing, not of this day of age.

He sighed, looking down at his feet, before looking over to his door where he heard two sets of footsteps. One was light and careful, while the other was a lot heavier and clumsy. Steve stood and trotted quietly to stand by his door, grabbing his shield along the way.

He listened as the lighter footsteps stopped, making the heavier ones stop as well, before the lighter ones continued walking towards his room. Steve took a breath, waiting for a few moments, before jumping out and standing in the doorway, his shield in front of him.

A small wave of shock ran through his body as a young woman gave a shriek of surprise, and saw that there were three people in the room before him. Two men and one woman. The woman looked around the age of nineteen, with black hair, amber eyes, and wearing a very strange, but colourful, dress that ran down so that it touched the floor.

Both of the men were around the same height, but one with a smaller body build than the other, with black hair, light blue eyes and wearing golden armor and a green cape with a golden helmet, horns coming out at the top, and he held a staff that was slightly taller than he was.

The other man had blonde hair, blue eyes similar to the other one, but wore silver armor and a red cape, while holding a hammer by his side. Steve opened his mouth in astonishment, thinking that it must be some kind of a joke.

"Is this who you spoke about, Brother?" The blonde haired one asked the man standing next to him, who nodded slightly, before stepping forward so that he was standing next to the woman, his feet making no sound at all.

"Stand down Captain." The man said, holding up a hand to him, saying, "You need not fear any injury from us, Captain Rogers."

Steve slowly lowered his shield, before asking, "Who are you?"

The man in front of him pointed at himself, saying his name, both pointing at his companions and saying their names.

"Asgard?" Steve stared at the man called Loki as he explained where they were all from. Loki nodded slightly before continuing to say, "My brother is now the king of Asgard, and at this moment we face a terrible war with a Dark Elf called Zenta."

Steve nodded slowly, not dropping his gaze from any of them, while slowly edging towards the kitchen.

Thor cleared his throat slightly, before saying to Loki, "Brother. I think he may need more convincing."

"Of he does Thor." Loki replied, looking over his shoulder, saying, "But we cannot take him to see Asgard by force! He will fight!"

Steve stopped, holding up his hand and saying, "On hang a minute. You want to take me _to_ Asgard?"

Loki turned his head back to look at him, answering, "Yes. We need your help in the war with Zenta, along with a few other Midgardians I know."

Verity gave a small clear of her throat and spoke for the first time, saying, "Loki... You must remember that, you remember them... but they do not know who you are."

"Yes, I am aware of that, Verity." Loki replied, looking down at the ground, while saying, "But I would not trust anyone other than them."

Steve stared at him, before asking abruptly, "So... you know who I am?"

Loki looked up at him, before nodding and answering, "You are Captain Stephen Rogers. The lowly people of your world know you as Captain America, for your actions in the second World War. You fought Hydra single handily, before putting the plane he flew into ice, where you have been asleep for seventy years."

They all stared at him in amazement, until Thor gave a bark of laughter, and walking forward before thumping Loki's back and crying, "You did not tell us that Brother!"

"It isn't information that is lightly thrown around, Thor." Loki replied, shooting him a reproving look, before turning back to face Steve.

Steve closed his mouth, and thought for a few seconds, before asking, "So... you want my help?"

"Very much Captain." Loki answered.

Again, Steve was silent for a few moments, before looking him in the eye and saying, "How can I help?"

***Tony Stark's Mansion***

Tony sat in the garage, working on his Iron Men, when he heard footsteps walking up behind him. He frowned, since there seemed to be more then one, and Pepper was in D.C so it couldn't be her.

He turned around, before seeing three people and jumping up, grabbing a wrench so that he could hit them.

"Put that down, Stark, before you hurt yourself." One of them said, walking into the light. Tony slowly lowered the wrench when he saw that there was a young woman present, and that the men were armed.

They all wearing strange clothing, and Tony had to hold back a laugh as he sat down on a stool seeing that the man who had spoken before was a wearing a stupid looking helmet.

Loki sighed heavily, before looking up and glaring at him, saying, "Let's not do this right now Stark. We are in the middle of a battle, will you help or not?"

Tony looked up at him, frowning, before asking, "You're in a _battle?_ No body has battles anymore. And, _why_ would you need me?"

"Because you and five others would be the only defense Midgard would have if Zenta defeats Asgard and comes here. Just by herself, she would be able to take you all down with five seconds." Loki stared at him, hard. For a moment, Tony was silent, before giving a great fit of laughter.

When he had stopped laughing, Tony stood up and said, "Thank you for coming and making me laugh, Reindeer Games. But now it's time for you to leave. I'm sure you can show yourself out."

Loki groaned heavily, before crying and advancing to Tony, "We do not have time for this!"

He placed his hands on the sides of Tony's head, before crying out in pain and dropping to the floor, his staff clanging down next to him.

Faintly, he heard Verity and Thor cry out his name, but there where other things grabbing at his attention.

Closing his eyes in pain, Loki saw that the things that had been haunting him for the past month were back. He saw Leo and Verity in Tony's living room in the tower, Verity calling him over, while Leo ran towards him.

But he stopped, remembering that he couldn't hug him, before turning away to walk back over to his mother. Loki watched in despair as he tried to touch his son's head, but only saw his hand start to fade slowly.

He turned away so that he couldn't see the disappointed look on Verity's face, before seeing two bright lights coming towards him. Once more he was in that dark desert, and just before the car ran into him, a voice cried out in the distance, screaming, _"LOKI!"_

Then he opened his eyes and saw three faces above him. Verity, Thor and Tony.

Verity gave a sigh of relief, before hugging his neck and backing off, while Tony held out his hand and said, "Come on Pops. It's not over yet."

Loki stared at Tony as he helped him up, before saying to him, "Stark... you-"

"Called you 'Pops'." Tony cut across him, before nodding and saying, "When you touched me... I was here. I guess it means that I'm stuck here for five years, just like you."

Loki nodded slowly, before saying, while glancing over at Verity and Thor, "It is not exactly the same as it was last time."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I hope you all liked the last chapter. Sorry that it wasn't quite like the rest of the story, but I just wrote that up last night, and I was in a bit of a rush. Anyway, this should be a bit of a more interesting chapter. So, enjoy, and I hope you all had a great New Years!**

Chapter 15:

Tony looked around the gate room in awe, staring at Heimdall who just stared past his shoulder. When Thor stepped forward and asked what has happened, Heimdall reported, "Your mother, Queen Frigga, has requested your presence my king."

"King?!" Tony cried, now staring at Thor before looking over at Loki and asking, "What did you do?!"

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes slightly, before placing his right hand on Verity's back and leading her past Heimdall with Tony and Thor following closely.

They walked along the bridge, Tony asking Loki many questions, but not getting any answers. They were just about to walk into the throne room, when Tony walked in front of Loki and stopped him, saying, "Who else is here?"

"Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and Hulk." Loki replied, trying to suppress a great sigh.

Tony stared at him, before saying, "So I'm the last one to see Asgard?"

"I knew that everyone else was going to be a lot easier to convince than you, Stark." Loki said, before walking past him into the throne after Thor and Verity, who had moved on.

Loki stopped next to Verity, while Thor walked up to Frigga and Tony went to stand next to all of the other avengers. Frigga walked over to her son and hugged him, before telling him, "Zenta's armies are being held at bay, Thor. It would seem that your brother's plan worked."

Thor looked over his shoulder at Loki, giving him a smile before turning back to the queen and saying, "Of course it did. I never doubted his plans."

"Sorry," Steve pipped in, asking, "what plan?"

Everyone turned their heads to look at him, before Thor gave a small laugh, and Loki explained, "Since Zenta was attacking two worlds, we decided to help the lower life before helping the higher life forms. I persuaded the Frost Giants to help us, and now we have all of you here. Zenta will not stop until she can take over Asgard, and she will go over anything to make sure that she gets her revenge... on me."

They were all silent, Thor, Verity and Frigga staring at him in shock, before Verity whispered quietly, "You did not tell me this."

"Quoting Pops here," Tony said, stepping forward, while saying, "He did not find it necessary to mention it."

Now everyone stared at Tony, while Loki gave a faint chuckle and saying, "I did not wish to worry you."

Verity looked back up into his eyes, before whispering to him quietly, "You said that you would not lie to me."

"I did not lie. I just didn't tell you everything." Loki replied in the same voice, looking into her eyes with love and worry.

Everyone's attention was brought back back Frigga clearing her throat, saying, "You should all get a good night's rest, for tomorrow you will need to go to Nidavellir so that you can take down the rest of Zenta's army there, before moving on to Vanaheim."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard so many complicated names before." Tony said, making everyone turn to look at him, before giving small snorts of laughter, not noticing that Loki was silent and staring at the floor. Thoughts ran through his head, wondering how he could rest for any lengthy amount of time, when his dreams deprive him of sleep.

***Loki's Room (very late at night)***

Asgard was silent. Darkness crept through the hallways and rooms of the palace. The only source of light came from lit torches that hung in hallways or were held in the hands of the guards that patrolled, as well as the stars shining in the dark sky.

Most slept peacefully, no dreams entering their minds.

None, except Loki.

His dreams were more real than any before them now. He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to fight back the visions before him, while Verity rested beside him.

The trees were in bloom, the pink flowers' scent filling the air, birds singing blissful tunes. But Loki wasn't looking at the trees or birds. He was looking at something, in his mind, far more beautiful than any of those things.

 _"May I join you?"_ Verity's voice asked, making Loki jump and look at her. She was at least five years old.

He didn't want to stare and he didn't want to be rude, so he passed her a brush. She smiled at him, which made Loki's heart jump, making him say quickly, " _My name's Loki."_

 _"I'm Verity."_ She replied, before grooming the horse. Loki smiled, and groomed with her... not for a second took his eyes of her.

The dream of the two children faded and became something else, something that made Loki's breath catch in his throat and fear bubble in his chest.

The palace of Asgard was on fire, armies ran around, slaughtering anyone they came across. Loki was in the middle of a battle field, protecting Verity who cowered behind him, holding a young boy around the age of four or so.

Loki used his staff to kill around ten of Zenta's armies, before looking over his shoulder at Verity.

He called her name, making her look up in fear. Her eyes were red and sore, as if they hadn't seen sleep for many days. Loki quickly fought off a man, before making Verity stand to her feet.

 _"You need to get out of here!"_ He cried over the sounds of the battle. Quickly, he looked down at their son, saying, _"Get Leo out of here! You have to find shelter!"_

Tears ran down her face, and she shook her head, before slowly nodding and starting through the crowd, holding Leo close to her chest. Loki watched them go, following and killing any that came near them.

Verity continued on, nearly reaching a sheltered area with Loki close behind her, before he was knocked over by a solider. They fought, while Verity turned around in fear.

But Loki got a knife out and stabbed the man, pushing him aside, and off of him. He looked up at Verity, giving her a faint smile, before seeing a man with a sword behind her.

 _"LOOK OUT!"_ His cry of warning sounded distant and small as he watched the sword go through her and Leo's bodies, killing them instantly.

"NO!" Loki woke with a start, shouting and pulling out a knife, waking Verity beside him while the last whips of his dream faded.

Verity sat up, crying, "Loki. What's the matter?"

Sweat dropped from Loki's hair, and clung to his skin as he dropped the knife and put his head in his hands, while Verity placed her hands on his shoulders, hugging him slightly.

He was silent for a few moments, before looking up into her eyes, and telling her, "I will do anything to protect you."

"I know Loki." Verity answered, staring at him lovingly, while giving him a faint smile.

She then laid back down, whispering, while closing her eyes, "I've always known that."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter, but I'm kind of in a rush, so I hope you can all forgive me! By the way, it's not too good. Now that I'm starting to get near the end of this story, I was thinking about writing another story with Sherlock in it. Since I've been watching the t.v. series Forever the last couple of days, I was thinking that I could put Dr. Henry Morgan in it as well. Anyway, make sure you keep an eye out for How She Died. See ya!**

Chapter 16:

For the next year, Thor led armies with Loki, Verity and Midgard's avengers into battles with the dark and light elves on Nidavellir.

While Verity gave birth to their son, Loki fought with his brother, determined not to be left with the rule of Asgard.

But when there was no more battle on Nidavellir, they returned home, and Loki got to hold his son for the first time.

That night, there was a feast, celebrating the birth of Loki's son, and the soon possibility of Zenta's defeat.

Everyone was rejoicing.

Except Loki.

He felt that there was something wrong with how easily they won that last battle, and the words of a dying man kept ringing in his ears.

 _"Asgard will fall... one way, or another."_

"Loki?" A voice called to him and he jumped slightly as a hand touched his shoulder.

He looked over at Verity and saw that her eyes were wide and frightened.

Loki frowned at her, before turning to face her completely, asking, "What is it?"

She took a small breath, before saying to him quietly, "Something's coming. Something... dark."

Fear bubbled slightly within his chest as he stared into her eyes.

Then the table began to shake, rattling the dishes and glasses.

Everyone stood up, backing away from the table, crying out in shock and fear.

Loki pulled Verity, who held Leo, away.

He led her to one of his most concealed hiding spots.

"Stay here." He whispered to her as he turned away, but stopped as he felt Verity grab his wrist.

"Be careful." She told him.

Loki smiled at her, before kneeling down next to her, replying, "I'm always careful."

He kissed her forehead, before leaving, closing the door behind him to make the hiding spot complete.

He walked to his room, where he retrieved Odin's staff, before walking back to the feasting room, where everyone was crowded, waiting for something to happen.

Tony came to stand next to him, wearing his Iron Man suit.

He glanced at Loki a couple of times, before saying, "I meant to ask you... What happens if we die in this life time?"

Loki glanced at him, before replying, "I don't know. But... I guess we just return to the point where we last left our own time line."

"You better be right, Pops." Tony said, patting his back slightly, before glancing at him.

Loki gave a small nod, holding his staff in front of him, ready for anything.

For hours, they stood like this, everyone ready to fight.

But everything was quiet, and still.

Loki frowned.

There was something wrong.

But he couldn't quite place his finger on it.

Until it was too late.

All of a sudden, the darkness around them jumped out and closed in on them.

They all fought, but many were killed within first contact.

Loki used the staff, slaying many of them, while Thor made lightning crash down.

Tony flew above them, shooting everything he saw that wasn't a friendly.

Steve mainly protected everyone that was too weak to fight with his shield, while Clint and Natasha fought together.

Bruce had turned into the Hulk and was running everything down.

Finally, the first wave started to die down, dropping to the ground, and every body that was still alive prepared for another attack.

Loki's breathing was coming in short, hard gasps as he heard a sound he recognized, and never thought he would hear again.

The cry of the Chitauri.

His head felt like it would explode as he dropped his staff and made his way to Verity's hiding spot.

When he saw Verity coming towards him, shock and fear jumped up into his throat, as he realized something was wrong with her.

Terribly wrong.

Once he reached her, he saw.

In her arms, she held the lifeless body of their son.

Her eyes were red and tears continued to run down her face.

Loki wondered for a few moments why she didn't say, cry or shout anything.

Until he saw that blood was dripping out of her mouth.

He closed his eyes and held her close to him, as he realized what must have happened.

Anger raged within him, anger such as he had never felt before.

Zenta was going to pay for taking everything from him and Verity.

He had lost everything, except the one promise to do everything that Zenta had done to them, to her.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm soooo sorry to everyone. I know that my last chapter was s#*t, but I'll try and make this one a bit better. Again, so sorry. By the way, the forth chapter of my new story How She Died is up, so you might want to check it out. It's summer in Australia at the moment, and our temperatures can get up to 40 degrees. Luckily, the weather's gone down and hopefully winter will be here before we know it. I love winter! Anyway, enjoy.  
**

Chapter 17:

Four years after that battle, and everything had changed.

After the first battle, Loki made sure that no one could find Verity, for he didn't want her to lose more than her tongue.

But she was found, after nearly four years of hiding, and taken captive by Zenta, before she was hanged.

Thor was killed two years before hand, by the hands of Zenta, who had ripped his heart out.

Natasha, Steve and Heimdall were slaughtered a year before Thor was killed.

Tony also died, a year after Thor, from a disease that was spreading throughout Asgard.

Zenta had taken over every world, leaving only Asgard as a refuge, with Loki as its king.

But Asgard was empty, leaving only a squad of soldiers, many of which died with every attack, Loki, Bruce, Clint and Frigga to protect it.

Loki took a deep breath, looking down at his hands and counting how many more days it was before he reached the point from when he was sent here.

He sighed, and remembered that he had two more days left, before he could return to his real time line.

But not before he made Zenta die, painfully, as she did for everyone.

The sound of footsteps sounded behind him, and he turned around to see Frigga walking towards him.

"What is it, Loki?" She asked as he sighed heavily and turned to look out at the rumbles that had once been the kingdom of Asgard.

He shook his head, and told her, "Two more days before I can return to my timeline."

Frigga nodded, and said, "Can't come soon enough."

Loki turned his head to look at her in shock.

She gave a small laugh, before explaining, "Even if everyone else is stuck in this timeline, at least you can leave it and return to your real one. Where everyone is alive. Thor, Verity, Tony, Natasha, Steve, Heimdall... Odin."

Loki looked at his mother sadly, before saying softly, "I can't leave until I make Zenta pay for what she's done."

Frigga nodded, before saying in the same soft voice, "I know."

Loki sighed, hanging his head, before looking up and saying, "I now know what Thor, and Father meant by the throne suiting me ill. When I became king... I didn't know what to do."

Frigga placed an arm around her son's shoulder, and told him, "That's natural, Loki. But not many become king in the middle of a war."

He gave a slight chuckle, before nodding and saying, "That's true."

Before either of them could say anything more, Clint came running up to them, crying, "Loki! They're here."

Loki followed Clint down to where the rest of the army was, with his mother following behind him.

They entered the room, and saw that everyone was standing next to each other, everyone holding weapons.

Loki held his staff, and gave a small speech, before saying, "I'm not sure how many of us will make it out of this. But know that you'll all be fighting for the future of Asgard, so that one day it can return to what it once was."

Everyone nodded, taking deep breaths, while the rumbling began.

It was a battle like no other.

Zenta had gathered together everyone of her army.

Within twenty seconds, it was only Loki, Bruce, Clint, Frigga and a couple of soldiers fighting.

Slowly, the numbers dwindled to an even fight.

But Loki knew that Zenta could kill all of them with a flick of her finger.

He also knew that she wanted to see what they would do, and that she wanted to fight him herself.

Loki kept glancing over his shoulder at everyone that was left of all the realms.

There were only four of them left, since those other soldiers were dead.

Bruce was evening up the numbers nicely, running through the crowds of armies.

Clint was firing his arrows anywhere he could, with Loki and Frigga using magic to put arrows back, while fighting their own battles.

Loki was taking down a hundred at a time, while Frigga fought as many as fifty, sometimes by hand but mostly using magic.

Finally, the armies were going down to a squadron, which was taken down pretty quickly.

When the numbers became very few, Zenta stepped in, singling Loki out.

They fought for hours, going both ways.

Both of them could die at any minute.

But it was clear who was going to win the battle of the ages, after Loki pinned Zenta down to the ground.

She gave a cough, blood dripping down her cheek.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, only one soldier left of Zenta's army.

Loki looked into Zenta's eyes, before hissing, "Why?!"

"Why what?" Zenta asked, frowning slightly at him.

Loki took a deep breath and said, "Why do this, Zenta?"

Zenta scoffed, before saying, "The same reason as to why you agreed to work for Thanos. Power, a glorious war."

"Then you have lost your mind." Loki hissed at her.

She smiled cruelly at him, before saying, "I might have. But I've still done what I've set out to do."

"What's that?" Clint asked, watching her over the shoulder of Zenta's last man.

She glanced over at him, before saying, "To rip Loki's heart out, and turn it into something else."

Loki stared at her, hissing, "I'm afraid you haven't succeeded, Lady Zenta."

Zenta chuckled, muttering, "How would you know?"

Loki lifted his staff up, over her heart and said, before plunging it down, "Goodbye, Lady Zenta."

Her eyes widened as his staff stabbed her heart, killing her instantly.

Everyone watched, before all giving sighs of relief.

Frigga smiled at her son, before Zenta's man took Clint's knife, stabbed him, then stabbed Frigga in the back.

"NO!" Loki cried, throwing a knife at his head, making him fall.

He ran over to his mother and held her as she gave small gasps of pain.

"Mother! No." Loki cried, tears filling his eyes.

Frigga lifted up a hand and placed it on his cheek, saying softly, "Everything will be alright, Loki. You... did it. You... saved... Asgard."

Loki shook his head as she continued, "Return to... your real life... tell this tale. You... are a... hero, Loki. You are... my... son..."

Her eyes closed, and her hand fell down.

Loki stared at her, and shook her body, trying to hold onto her.

But she was gone.

Loki looked up at the sky, tears of sadness and anger running down his cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He roared at the top of his lungs, white light surrounding him.

He closed his eyes, and bent his head down, roaring again, "NOOOOOOOO!"

He felt Frigga's dead disappear from his hold, and his surroundings change.

Instead of rock and dirt, he was kneeling down on wood.

Looking up, he saw that everything was frozen in place.

He back to where he had left his real life time.

Everyone was surrounding his body that was producing white light.

Even though everyone was there, alive and well, Loki only had eyes for Zenta.

He moved quickly to the kitchen, grabbed a knife and ran back to where everyone was, just as everything started moving again.

Tony fell down, while Zenta stumbled a little. Loki gave a roar, making everyone look at him, before plunging the knife into Zenta's back. She gave a gasp, turned around to face him as she crumbled to the floor. He watched as a smile curved around her mouth, and said, "I've won... the war."

Loki's eyes widened as fell completely. Dead.

He looked up to see everyone staring at him, Tony was still on the floor. He patted himself a little, before crying, "I'M ALIVE!"

Everyone was staring at them in confusion, Thor looked to be the most confused. Loki took a deep breath, and dropped the knife, closing his eyes, before opening them and looking over at Verity.

She stared at him, a hand to her mouth, before giving a cry and hugging him. Loki held onto her, not willing to let her go, saying softly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"What for?" Verity cried, pulling away and looking into his eyes. Loki shook his head slightly, staring at her, before saying, "I couldn't... I couldn't protect you."

Verity stared at him, before smiling and saying, "It doesn't matter Loki. You're here now. You're safe."

He smiled back at her, before kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her body to hold her close. When he pulled away, his eyes were still closed, and he placed his forehead on hers, before saying, "You have no idea how long it's been since I've been able to do that."

Verity gave a small laugh, and replied, "I can imagine."

"Could someone help me up, please?" Tony called, making them all look down at him, for he was still on the floor. Thor sighed and helped him up. Tony continued to pat himself, before closing his eyes and muttering a silent prayer. He looked over at Loki, and said, "You were right. Nice clothes by the way."

Loki frowned and looked down to see that he was wearing a spotless white night shirt, black pants and boots. Verity nodded, before saying, "You look very clean."

He smiled at her, feeling truly joyful for the first in what felt like years.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. After all that time, not writing anything, ideas just came flowing to me, and it was a lot easier to write that last chapter. Anyway, so sorry to all those people who were waiting for me to write the next one, but didn't. Sorry. Soooo... this is the last chapter for this story. I'll try to make it as long as possible. But... just so everyone knows, I will be continuing my other story, How She Died, so if you're interested, please check it out.  
And I was thinking about a new story. I'm still not sure whether I will post it, but I would love to hear what you all think about a story of Merlin. (If you don't know what that is, just so you know, it has magic) Anyway, I've all five seasons, and I really didn't like the ending of season five. Mostly because it was the end of an adventure. But, I'll have to think about it, and if you want to see it, please let me know.  
Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed The Avengers and Loki: The Ghost, and... enjoy this last chapter.**

Chapter 18:

So, as everyone sat down on the couches, after getting rid of Zenta's body, Tony explained what had happened while he was there.

"One moment I was here," He said as they all listened with interest, "the next, I was in the garage of my mansion, looking at Loki who was on the floor, and Thor and Verity who were calling out to him. When Loki had stopped speaking nonsense, I helped him up and we went to Asgard, where I found out that Thor was king."

"King!" Thor cried, snapping his head around to glare at Loki, before demanding, "What did you do, brother?"

Loki groaned, putting his head back while Tony explained that Odin just died after Loki was banished to Midgard, instead of Verity. Loki frowned and frantically felt on his side. Then he gave a small sound of disbelief as he realized that the scar he had received when he was hit by the car, was gone. It was as if it were never there.

Once Tony had finished his tale, Loki told his. They all watched him with fascination, Verity and Thor the most. He paused slightly as he came to the time when Verity's tongue had been cut out, and when Leo had been murdered. It was then that Loki remembered Leo.

He stood up, leaving all of them behind. They watched as he disappeared down the hallway, glancing at each other, before running after him. Verity was the first to see where he had gone, and was the first to stand next to him as he looked down at his sleeping son. She took a small breath, placing a hand on his shoulder, still slightly afraid that he would disappear as soon as she touched him.

But he didn't disappear, and Verity's heart filled with joy, unable to believe it.

Loki glanced down at her, giving her a small smile, before telling her, "Leo was killed a few months after he was born, and your tongue was cut out. I hid you after that. You were safe for nearly four years, before they found you and hanged you."

Verity stared at him with wide eyes, and Loki could feel everyone's eyes boring into him. He took a deep breath, before taking her hand and leading her out of their son's room.

***The next morning***

Loki yawned slightly, spreading his arms as he walked into the dining room, where everyone was sitting. For a few moments, Loki wondered where Tom was, before remembering that Zenta had told him that Tom would disappear when Loki had come back.

They were all still discussing last night, Thor boasting that he was king in another life time. Leo was the only one that didn't understand what was happening, but he was too busy playing with some toys Thor had given him to care much.

Loki gave a small smile, before walking behind Thor just as he said, "I bet I was a great king."

"Not really." Loki said, making Thor look over his shoulder at his brother. Thor frowned, asking, "What do you mean, brother?"

Loki shrugged, before teasing him, "You weren't that great of a king, because you got captured and died."

He shrugged and walked away, while Thor stared at him with his mouth open. Verity gave a small chuckle, placing some toast down in front of Leo, before asking Loki, "Okay, did everyone else, other than Thor, Tony and myself, live?"

Loki glanced at the ground sadly, saying, "No. In fact, Bruce was the last one of all the realms, other than myself, to stay alive."

He swallowed, noticing that his throat felt like it had a lump in it. He took a quick breath, shook his head, before sitting down next to Leo and Tony. Natasha frowned, before pointing at Tony, and saying to Loki, "He's stopped calling you names."

Tony shrugged, saying, "We've become good friends over the years. Haven't we... Pops?"

He placed an arm around Loki's shoulders, smiling at him, before returning to his breakfast. Loki rolled his eyes, and muttered, "There are some goods things about that other time line."

Verity tried to hold back a laugh, which came out as a snort, as she placed a plate in front of Loki. She waited for him to ask what it was, but was surprised when he thanked her and started eating his toast without a word.

Even Thor was staring at his brother with his mouth open. Leo watched his father with interest, before looking up at Verity and asking, "Is Daddy solid again?"

"Yes, Leo." Verity smiled at him as he gasped and stared at Loki with wide eyes, before standing up on his chair and hugging his father's neck and crying, "It really is Christmas!"

***10 years later***

Loki returned to Asgard, taking Verity and Leo with him. He and Verity had five more children, three sons and two daughters. Each of them with special gifts of their own.

Thor moved to Midgard, where he married Jane and had two sons, both of them looking like Thor.

Tony married Pepper, and they had three daughters and one son.

Natasha and Bruce became engaged, but continued to work for S.H.I.E.L.D with Steve, since they couldn't have children.

Clint returned home, and retired.

Every year they would get together, and talk about old times.

This year, they were meeting up in Tony's mansion, where they had a barbecue in his back yard. Loki even tried to drink a bear.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Loki cried after spitting out the liquid that he had put in his mouth. Thor laughed, and slapped Loki's back, before telling him, "You get used to the taste, brother."

Loki rolled his eyes, while Tony held up some prongs at him and said, "Thor told us that you will be king if Odin dies."

"Yes, that is true." Loki said quietly, looking down at the grass, before saying, "Let us hope that I die before Father does. I do not wish to be king again."

Tony stared at him, while Clint shrugged and told him, "Even if you don't, at least it'll be different to what you experienced."

Loki nodded, looking over his shoulder at Verity, who was talking with all of the woman, while the kids played. Tony cleared his throat, and pointed at Thor and Loki, crying, "How come you two don't age like the rest of us? It's not fair."

They all laughed, and Loki felt truly at home. Like in the last time line, they had all become close friends.


End file.
